Mi prometido
by naomi666333
Summary: Por culpa de un trato que hizo su padre cuando era pequeña , ella tiene que casarse con un Dios , que ademas de orgulloso y creído, es un pervertido de lo peor..
1. Chapter 1

mi prometido

Hola a todos espero que les guste mi historia, es la primera vez que escribo así que espero su opinión.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capitulo 1: **recuerdos y presentaciones.

Un hombre de cabellos azabache y de ojos café miraba a su hija ya de 18 años, la observaba mientras ella sonreía y jugaba al ajedrez con su hijo menor y se acordó de aquel trato de hace años había hecho y que ya era hora de cumplirlo.

_**12 años atrás….**_

_-Con esto se cierra el acuerdo, espero que entienda que no puede ser anulado, yo estaré esperando a que ella crezca, mientras tanto usted ya sabe que hacer-le dijo un hombre alto de ojos dorados y cabello plateado, mientras que el solo asintió con la cabeza._

_-Papi ¿Quién es él?-pregunto una niña de solo apenas 6 años mientras veía a el hombre de ojos dorados._

_-Kagome el es….-pero fue interrumpido._

_-Mi nombre es Inuyasha soy el Dios del Caos -dijo mientras que se agachaba y le sonreía a la niña._

_-Pero ¿Por qué estas acá?-pregunta la niña, vio como le agarraba las manos a su hija y le decía._

_-Por yo he venido por ti, mi hermosa prometida-y beso sus pequeñas manos y se volvió a enderezar y lo miro de vuelta –Esperare hasta que tenga la suficiente edad para casarse, hasta entonces cuídala-mientras caminaba rumbo a las escaleras del templo y vio que desaparecía. Suspiro y volvió su vista a su hija y le sonrió, ella no entendía seguramente de nada de lo que pasaba, la abrazo y le beso la frente._

-Pa...papa... PAPAA!-grito su hija y el salió de sus recuerdos y la miro-ne ¿puedo ir a comprar helados con Sota?-el solo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, y vio como sus hijos salían del templo casi corriendo a comprar.

Y se acordó del día en que le conto a su mujer del acuerdo que había hecho, antes de recibir queja o una merecida cachetada paso lo contrario ella salto a sus brazos y lo beso. Aunque el dudo que haría lo mismo de siempre comprender, sonreír y abrasarlo , no pensó que se pondría feliz, comprendió todo cuando ella le dijo "voy a tener nietos " y en ese instante se dijo así mismo que jamás había conocido una mujer tan especial como lo es hasta el día de hoy.

Decidió entrar a su casa y se encontró con su esposa charlando alegremente con un hombre el cual lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo has estado Keito?- pregunto Inuyasha con una sonrisa -¿Cuándo podre ver a mi hermosa prometida? Ah y ¿también puedo llevarme a tu esposa? Ella me agrada-el solo lo miro y le sonrió.

-Lastima ella es mía y Kagome se fue a comprar un helado su "alteza"-lo volvió a mirar fijamente y se empezaron a reír.

-Jajá ya basta de formalismo, ya te lo he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así, bueno creo que ya es hora de que le digas sobre el trato a mi prometida.

-Claro solo deja que le diga "Kagome hija ya estas comprometida y adivina que mas con el Dios de Caos"-dijo Keito en tono irónico- creo que sería poco creíble además ella no le gustara que la hayamos comprometido con un extraño.

-JA eso no es problema para mi, con un solo guiño la conquisto-dijo confiado Inuyasha

-Creo que no va a ser tan fácil ella es muy testaruda y tampoco le gusta la gente creída Inuyasha-dijo Keito.

-Keh mejor cállate yo soy un Dios y nada va ser difícil para mí-dijo con más seguridad-además nunca conocí a una mujer que se haya resistido a mis encantos.

-Eso quiero verlo-dijo sonriente Keito- te lo advierto ella es muy testaruda y muy orgullosa

/

-Achuu!...

- Oye hermana ¿Te sientes bien? -dijo Sota-por ahí te estás por enfermar si sigues comiendo helado.

- Claro que no, yo voy a terminar mi helado y no me voy a enfermar-dijo Kagome

-Ne hermana ¿no, nos estamos retrasando demás?-Kagome miro la pantalla de su celular y vio que habían tardado más de lo debido. Ella agarro a Sota del brazo y empezó a correr, ella se imaginaba a su padre haciendo un escándalo, seguramente estaría la policía buscándolos yo peor aun estaría gritando de que sus pobres hijos los secuestraron, mientras corría se acordó de la vez que llego 15 minutos del colegio, por que se quedo con sus amigas en una librería para comprar una nueva novela romántica de vampiros.

Cuando empezaron a subir las escaleras del templo, sintió una presencia extraña que le resultaba familiar , cuando por fin terminaron de subir las escaleras soltó a Sota y camino hasta la puerta de su casa y escucho a sus padres hablando con alguien así que decidió entrar. Lo que vio fue a un apuesto hombre de cabello plateado y ojos dorados luego miro a sus padres.

-Hola hija-le dijo su mama- te presento a Inuyasha el cual está aquí porque…-pero fue interrumpida por Inuyasha.

- Disculpe Naomi, yo me presentare formalmente-dijo Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a Kagome y le tomaba una mano – Mi nombre es Inuyasha Dios del Caos y hoy vengo para estar a tu lado mi preciosa prometida.-mientras le besaba la mano y le sonreía.

Kagome se quedó petrificada no lograba articular palabra alguna ella se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, primero el dijo que era un ¡¿Dios?! Y segundo él dijo que ella era ¿su prometida? En su vida nunca tuvo un novio y venia un tal Dios a decir que era su prometido, todo era muy repentino, demasiado repentino y no aguanto y se desmayo.

_**Continuará...**_

Espero que les haya gustado, espero que me ayuden a seguir con el fic, muchas gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Mi prometido

Hola me alegro que les haya gustado la historia, me emocione mucho cuando recibí los review muchas gracias por comentar.

**Capitulo 2: **pasado

-Pobre kagome, se habrá impactado mucho- dijo Naomi mientras le tocaba la frente a Kagome que estaba en el sofá acostada.

-Yo creo que se impacto con mi belleza-dijo Inuyasha, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza por Keito.

-Deja de fanfarronear inuyasha –le dijo Keito.

-Pero es la verdad-dijo más seguro Inuyasha, pero cuando Keito le iba a golpear otra vez por su aptitud escucho como Kagome se movía y empezaba a abrir los ojos.

-Uummm … -lo primero que vio fue a su mama ' y le empezó a contar rápidamente– mama' no sabes lo que soñé, yo llegaba de comprar y apareció un hombre que se llamaba Inuyasha , dijo que era el dios del caos y que yo era su prometida jajaja que sueño mas extraño ¿no?-y vio que su mama' se reía mirando a otro lado y volteo la cabeza hacia un costado , y se encontró con "el hombre fantasía" - ¡TUU!- dijo apuntando a Inuyasha con un dedo.

-Hola hermosa ¿te alegras de verme?-se acerco hasta ella y le acaricio una mejilla y le sonreía.

-Kyaa no me toques alucinación –y se dio cuenta de que el sueño que había tenido era la realidad lo volvió a mirar y respondió a su pregunta -co...como piensas que me voy alegrar, si vos fuiste la causa de mi desmayo – dijo Kagome.

-Ohoo entonces yo tenía razón- dijo inuyasha mirando a Keito –mi belleza causa los desmayos de las mujeres-mientras que le guiñaba el ojo a Kagome.

-Yyoo... ¡YO NO ME REFERIA A ESO!-dijo Kagome ruborizada mientras que le pegaba una cachetada a Inuyasha.

-También causas que te peguen cachetadas por engreído -le dijo Keito a inuyasha mientras que este lo miraba con recelo –bueno creo que es hora Kagome que te cuente la verdad -le dijo Keito con una mirada seria y todos se fueron a sentar al comedor y Keito empezó a relatar mirando a Kagome.

_-Cuando tú eras pequeña , la familia tenía problemas financieros , yo al estar a cargo de todos tenía que hacer algo así que le pedí a los dioses que me ayudaran al no recibir respuesta estuve a punto de vender el templo, pero a los dos días apareció un hombre con ropas extrañas ese hombre era Inuyasha , el dijo que me ayudaría pero a cambio tendría que concederle la mano de mi hija, me dio una suma de dinero muy grande y yo al no tener mas opciones para salvar a la familia acepte , luego de años vi como crecías y te hacías mas hermosa y me reprendía por no haber pensado en tus sentimientos y en los sueños que querías realizar- le dijo al terminar de contarle- de verdad lo lamento mucho hija yo.._

-No tienes que lamentar nada padre yo entiendo y no te culpare de nada al contrario te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi y si la única forma de devolverte todos los años de felicidad que me diste es casarme con este-dijo señalando a Inuyasha- lo haría sin pensar-dijo Kagome abrazando a Keito.

-Bueno que tal si empiezas a conocer a Inuyasha hija-dijo Naomi interrumpiendo el abrazo de padre e hija mientras les sonreía.

-Es una muy buena idea suegra, además tenemos que hacer varios rituales-dijo Inuyasha alegremente.

-Oh ¿y cuáles son esos rituales? – le dijo Kagome interesada.

-Son tres rituales el primero es "el beso"el cual podemos hacerlo ahora mismo –le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Claro – dijo mirando a Inuyasha con una mirada asesina.

- Mejor lo hacemos otro día- dijo Inuyasha asustado por la mirada de Kagome.

-Si creo que es lo mejor –dijo ella alegremente y se iba sonriendo hacia la cocina para ayudar a su mama' a preparar la cena.

-Que te dije Inuyasha, ella Y es como todas las mujeres –le dijo Keito al quedar a solas con Inuyasha.

-Keh por eso estoy, as que decidido a usar todos mis encantos para que ella se enamore de mi- dijo Inuyasha mientras se imaginaba besando los labios de kagome.

-Solo te digo que no va a funcionar ninguno de tus encantos que usas en otras mujeres-le dijo Keito sonriendo-lo único que te digo que no eres el único que corteja a mi hija, hay muchos compañeros de ella que están enamorados de ella y tratan de conquistarla con las mismas mañas tuyas.

-Keh, al final yo voy a ser el único que enamore a Kagome –dijo Inuyasha.

-Yo solo te aconsejo nada mas-le dijo Keito mientras se dirigía al comedor-mejor vallamos al comedor que ya va a estar la cena-dijo tranquilamente.

-Maldito viejo metido-susurro Inuyasha mientras seguía a Keito.

/

Luego de que todos terminaran de comer y dejar ya todo limpio , Naomi Keito y Sota salieron casi corriendo ya que cerraría la heladería y no podrían comer helados como postres , mientras que dejaron solos a Kagome e Inuyasha el cual Inuyasha decidió romper el silencio , miro a Kagome que estaba parada arreglando un florero y le pregunto.

-Oye ¿Qué piensas de mi, te parezco atractivo?-mientras la miraba fijamente, Kagome casi se le cae el florero de las manos y decidió dejarlo en la mesa y lo mira ruborizada.

-Cla… claro que no –mintió mientras pensaba en que la verdad era muy apuesto y tenia bonitos ojos, Inuyasha se rio y ella lo quedo mirando con cara de ¿Por qué te ríes baka?

-La verdad nadie en toda mi vida pensó que yo tenía bonitos ojos-mientras le sonreía y se acercaba a ella que se sonrojo aun mas.

-Tu… ¿tu puedes leer las mentes?-le dijo ella alejándose del, hasta que se choco con la pared y el acerco sus labios hasta su oreja y le dijo.

-Claro, es la mejor manera de saber lo que piensan las personas de mi, en especial las mujeres-mientras hacia un recorrido de besos desde su oreja mejilla y se alejo un poco se quedo a una distancia prudente de su cara desvío sus ojos de los de ellas y se fijo en sus apetecibles labios y no se contuvo y fue acercando sus rostro al de ella y le susurro-me importa en especial el opinión de mi hermosa prometida.

Kagome salió del transe cuando escucho las voces de su familia y se dio cuenta de la intención que tenía el, lo empujo y salió corriendo a la cocina toda sonrojada. Inuyasha al ver la reacción de ella solo atino a sonreír y dijo.

-Casi…-mientras sonreía y se sentaba en la mesa a esperar, a que entren la familia con el helado.

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Mi prometido

Hola hoy les traigo otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por los comentarios :)

**Capitulo 3: reencuentro y pasión.**

Kagome daba vueltas en su cama, ya que no podía dormir recordando lo que había ocurrido hace algunas horas atrás.

Flash back

_Eran las 22:30 y estaba casi toda la familia exceptuando sota que ya estaba durmiendo, estaban sentados en el living aclarando la situación del compromiso con el Dios._

_Entonces ¿Cómo van a empezar a conocerse?__pregunto la madre de Kagome mirando a su esposo ya que Kagome no aportaba nada._

_yo tengo una idea __ dijo Inuyasha– que tal si nos dejan la casa para nosotros y yo tendría todo el tiempo de aprender todo de ella y ella de mi-y miro a Kagome pícaramente, pero percibió el aura de muerte del padre de esta._

_Dejando de lado la fanfarronada de este__señalando a Inuyasha__yo creo que la mejor manera es tener una cita__dijo ya más tranquilo Keito._

_Creo que es una buena idea querido – dijo Naomi besando a su esposo en la mejilla__ entonces mañana ya que es domingo van a tener su primera cita__ dijo sonriente Naomi mirando las expresiones de la nueva pareja , Kagome sonrojada e Inuyasha con la una gran sonrisa__ bueno ya es hora de ir acostarse._

_Creo que no habrá problema en que duerma con mi prometida ¿no? __dijo tranquilamente Inuyasha._

_Claro no habrá problema __dijo Keito__solo podrás dormir con ella cuando te cases __dijo sonriendo al ver la expresión de su nuero__ tu vas a ir a dormir en el cuarto de Sota, hay una cama de mas en su cuarto, así que no tendrás problemas__mientras que lo agarraba a Inuyasha y lo guiaba a la habitación de Sota._

_Hija estas toda roja – dijo riendo Naomi a Kagome__yo te ayudare a prepararte para la cita__dijo antes de empezar a subir las escaleras._

Fin flash back

Claro era muy fácil para una chica normal pero para ella que jamás había tenido un novio le resultaría difícil, no sabía cómo tenía que actuar, nunca se puso a escuchar a sus amigas en clase cuando hablaban de sus citas, ya que a ella no le interesaba y trataba de no perder su tiempo y se concentraba en la clase, sería mejor que se durmiera, ya que no podía parar de pensar en la cita.

/

Ya en la mañana por suerte no me había encontrado con Inuyasha ni siquiera en el desayuno, estaba tomando té pero de pronto vi a mi mamá aparecer en la cocina.

─Hija acompáñame…tengo un regalo para vos─ dijo mi mamá sonriendo, yo la seguí hasta que cerró la puerta de su cuarto y me mostro un hermoso vestido de tiras, era celeste con pequeñas flores blancas.

─Mamá es… hermoso pero no tenias que hacerlo─ le dije, pero ella me sonrió aun mas.

─Lo compre pensando en lo hermosa que te verías en tu cita─ yo me sonroje y ella se rio─ anda pruébatelo─ y vi como salía de la pieza y me espese a cambiar, cuando termine de ponérmelo lo primero que hice fue verme al espejo que tenía mi madre en el cuarto y al verme como me quedaba sonreí y pensé si a Inuyasha le gustaría, pero borre esos pensamientos rápidamente al recordar a ese patán, idiota y pervertido.

Suspire.

─Mamá ya esta─ le grite y mi mamá me miro de arriba abajo y me estuvo diciendo lo hermosa que me veía en el.

/

Ya eran las 14:30 ya habíamos terminado de comer y estaba terminando de guardar los platos limpios , ya había pasado 3 horas y Inuyasha no había aparecido pensé en las posibilidades de que lo hubieran atropellado un auto o un tren , también en la posibilidad de que lo hubieran secuestrado , me empecé a aburrir ya había pasado la hora acordada de la cita y todavía seguía esperándolo como una idiota , decidí ir a mi cuarto y tomarme una siesta, me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando llegue me tire a la cama boca abajo y cerré los ojos y no sé cuando me dormí pero luego sentí que alguien se acostaba a mi lado y me abrazaba yo me acurruque mas a esa cosa calentita y sentí que me besaba la frente y no recordé ni sentí mas nada.

/

Me desperté sintiéndome asfixiada, sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, empecé a abrir los ojos y vi cabello plateado subí la mirada y me encontré la cara de un Inuyasha durmiendo a centímetros de la mía me sonroje a tal punto que seguro competía con un tomate.

─¡Kyaaaaa!─grite y vi como Inuyasha se sentó en la cama asustado y me abrasaba cada vez más a él y me sonroje más de lo que estaba─¡ SUELTAME MALDITO PERVERTIDO!─grite a todo pulmón e inmediatamente él me soltó.

─Ay no grites tanto que me vas a dejar sordo─ me grito él─ además porque me dices pervertido a mi si tú fuiste la que se abrazo a mi─ y me miro fijamente yo desvié mi cara.

─Cla...claro que no, además tú tienes la culpa de todo porque viniste a mi cuarto sin mi permiso─ le reproche mirándolo de frente.

─Es que estaba cansado y necesitaba una cama─ dijo cada vez más cerca de mi cara.

─Tu pudiste ir tranquilamente a la habitación de Sota.

─Pero la habitación estaba cerrada y decidí pasar el tiempo perdido de la cita con mi futura prometida─ me dijo agarrándome el mentón me sonroje.

Yo solo atine a darle un buen golpe en el estomago y salí de la habitación, le saque la lengua y me fui corriendo a la cocina.

/

─Maldita Kagome , no tenia por que pegarme de esa manera –gruñí ya recomponiéndome del golpe, ya había pasado más de media hora entonces decidí bajar , para vengarme de ella pero la vi charlando con Naomi y me acerque lo suficiente como para escuchar la charla que tenían.

─Hija creo que le tendrías que dar una oportunidad a Inuyasha – la escuche decir a Naomi.

─Pero mamá el es un irrespetuoso, pervertido y es un engreído─ dijo Kagome.

─Hija vos solo le ves lo malo a Inuyasha─ y vi que la miraba seriamente─ solo necesitas conocerlo un poco mas y puede que cambie tu opinión sobre él, además todas las personas tienen su lado bueno.

─Puede ser verdad, el también debe tener su lado bueno─ y la miro – está bien le daré una oportunidad.

Entonces decidí entrar en escena y ellas al percatarse de mi presencia me miraron.

─Cámbiate – le dije a Kagome.

─ ¿Para qué? ─me pregunto confundida.

─Para ir a nuestra cita-le dije sin miramiento ─ en 15 salimos ─y me fui a cambiar de ropa.

/

Cuando ya se habían terminado de cambiar eran las 20:35 la señora Higurashi le dijo a Inuyasha que la cuidara y la pareja salió ya rumbo a las escaleras, Kagome decidió ponerse otro vestido era negro ajustado al cuerpo con las tiras blancas y unos tacones. Inuyasha iba con unos jeans negros que era bastante ajustado y una camisa celeste a rayas desabotonada con una remera blanca. Cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras Kagome se sorprendió del costoso auto de Inuyasha era un Peugeot 308 azul oscuro, se subieron al auto y se dirigieron al lugar de su cita.

Inuyasha ya había reservado una mesa en un pequeño restaurante, cuando Inuyasha termino de estacionar el auto se dirigieron a la entrada del lugar, Inuyasha le dijo el apellido y los dejaron entrar, un mozo los guio a su mesa y se sentaron. En todo el transcurso desde el templo hasta el restaurante no se habían dicho ni una palabra e Inuyasha no podía quedarse callado, decidió ponerle fin.

─ ¿Qué va s a elegir? ─Kagome lo miro y volvió su mirada al menú.

─Emm creo que… me pediré una ensalada ─ lo miro él iba a decirle algo pero se vio interrumpido.

─Buenas noches señor y señori… ¿Kagome? ¿Eres tú? ─Kagome miro al camarero que los estaba atendiendo y se sorprendió de quien era.

─ ¡Kouga! ─ Y salto a los brazos del individuo─ ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no te veía, ¿quizás 4 años? ─ pregunto muy feliz.

─Ejem ─ dijo Inuyasha interrumpiéndole el abrazo y agarrando a Kagome, separándola de aquel individuo- mi nombre es Inuyasha el prometido de Kagome ─y ¿tú eres?-pregunto con tono poco amistoso.

─Soy Kouga el mejor amigo de Kagome – le dijo Kouga a Inuyasha desafiante.

─Bueno creo que es hora de que nos vallamos a otro lugar… ya que no me dan más ganas de comer─ le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba a jalones del restaurantes.

─Oye... espera Inuyasha me lastimas─ le dijo Kagome tratando de soltarse de él. Inuyasha la siguió jalando y Kagome gimió de dolor.

Inuyasha sintió como alguien le agarraba la mano a Kagome y hacía que se suelte de la suya, se dio vuelta y vio a ese Kouga otra vez con Kagome en sus brazos, se enfureció pero escucho como él le gritaba.

─¡Como te atreves a maltratar a una mujer animal, no ves que por tus impulsos le duele la muñeca, le van a quedar moretones por tu culpa!─ le grito Kouga y vio como Kagome se sobaba las muñecas que estaban rojas.

─Kagome yo... lo siento –dijo apenado Inuyasha.

─No importa... no te diste cuenta─y miro a Koga─ ya estoy bien no tienes por qué preocuparte.

─Pero... Kagome─ pero vio los ojos de su amiga y suspiro─ bueno si te quieres ir con esta bestia… te daré mi nuevo número de celular y me llamas cuando llegues de vuelta a tu casa ¿entendiste?

─Si─ y se despidió dándole beso al terminar de anotar el numero de celular y se subió al auto de Inuyasha y durante el trayecto él tampoco dijo ni una palabra ya que se sentía la peor basura por causarle daño a Kagome. Cuando dejo el auto estacionado bajo las escaleras del templo. Salieron del auto, Inuyasha no pudo más y atrajo a Kagome a su cuerpo desde la cintura y abrazarla.

─Lo siento en verdad Kagome… yo… yo no quería hacerte daño... es que me puse furioso al verte con ese sujeto y no me pude controlar… en verdad lo lamento─ dijo apretándola cada vez más a su cuerpo – Kagome sonrió, la verdad es que su mamá tenía razón sobre él, tenía su parte buena y a ella le parecía muy tierno esta faceta que le estaba mostrando.

─Kagome ─dijo Inuyasha mirándola fijamente ella ya sabía sus intenciones pero esta vez lo dejaría fue cerrando sus ojos dándole a entender a Inuyasha que tenía permiso y se fueron acercaron cada vez más, hasta que sintió los labios de el rosar con los suyos y vio como de los labios de él decía su nombre por última vez y sus labios se unieron.

**_Continuara…_**

La verdad me tarde en escribir el capitulo y al fin lo termine puf, espero que les haya gustado dejen su opinión y muchas gracias por leer, y espero actualizar pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Mi prometido

Hola hoy les traigo otro capítulo espero que les guste, muchas gracias por comentar me alegra que les guste la historia.

Les advierto que hay lenguaje obsceno.

**Capitulo 4:** besos robados.

Vi como Kagome cerraba sus ojos y eso me emociono así que me fui acercando a su cara. No sé porque pero me puse nervioso , no era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer pero con ella me sentía ansioso , yo sabía que era su primer beso ya que siempre la vigilaba y trataba de que ningún mocoso se le acercara. Empecé a rozar mis labios con los suyos lentamente, la mire y la vi toda sonrojada, con los ojos bien cerrados esperando mi próximo movimiento, me dio tanta ternura que termine cerrando mis ojos y uní nuestros labios, se sentía fantástico, nunca sentí unos labios tan suaves, tan delicados, y dulces. La agarre de la nuca y profundice el beso, vi como ella correspondía tímidamente, con el otro brazo que tenia libre la agarre de la cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo aun mas. Estuvimos con ese beso casi 10 minutos así que decidí romper el beso, ella abrió sus ojos y yo solo atine a sonreír, ella se sonrojo y escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

─yo… etto…─me trataba de decir ella.

─no importa... no es necesario decir nada – y le di un pequeño pico─ es hora de volver─ le dije tomándola de la mano y empezando a subir las escaleras del templo.

Cuando estábamos en la puerta, yo la mire y ella miro para otro lado avergonzada.

Suspire.

Abrí la puerta y le di un tirón a la mano de ella para que siguiera, caminamos hasta la cocina y nos encontramos con Naomi y Keito, ellos al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia nos miraron y luego vieron nuestras manos entrelazadas, la reacción de Naomi fue una sonrisa y la de Keito una mirada amenazante, JA como si pudiera intimidarme justo a mí, mire a Kagome y la verdad no me sorprendió de que siguiera sonrojada.

─ ¿Cómo les fue?─ pregunto Naomi.

─yo diría demasiado bien─ lo dije con una gran sonrisa─ la mejor que he tenido.

─oh ¿y cómo te trato este Kagome?─dijo Keito mirándome primero a mí y luego mirándola a ella.

─Emm... bien...el fue muy atento─ dijo cada vez mas roja, yo solo sonreí mas, Naomi agarro a Keito del brazo se despidió de nosotros y nos dejo a nosotros solos en la cocina. Kagome me soltó la mano y camino para la heladera, la abrió y saco la jarra de jugo. La vi como sacaba un vaso y se servía , estaba nerviosa , vi como una gota caía de la boca de ella y se deslizaba por el cuello de ella y desaparecía en el valle de sus senos , la mire y sentí como mi entrepierna pulsaba y trataba de levantarse. No podía creerlo , solo con ver eso ya me excitaba no sé que me pasaba pero desde que estoy junto esta mujer no puedo controlar mis emociones y mucho menos mi propio cuerpo, me sentía ansioso no podía esperar hasta que se cumpla los otros rituales necesitaba ir directamente al último, fije mi vista en el cuerpo de ella era definitivamente perfecta, tenia los labios mas apetitosos que había visto, una cintura de avispa y sus senos eran perfectos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños , seguramente cabían en mis manos . no me di cuenta cuando ella se había acercado demasiado a mí y me miraba fijamente, pero lo único que podía ver era el valle de sus senos, no podía evitar tener estos pensamientos por ella , era endemoniadamente atractiva , la cerque a mi cuerpo no me importaba si sintiera mi erección , pero por el sonrojo de ella supe que si lo sintió , me acerque a ella y la bese espere a que ella responda y profundice el beso decidí ir más allá , metí mi lengua y le enseñe a responder con la de ella. No esperaba que ella aprendiera tan rápido, la fui acercando cada vez más a mi cuerpo y la apreté contra mi erección, ella se separo de mi boca, y gimió. Esta chica me volvía loca, era verdaderamente una musa que me enloquecía. La mire a los ojos y ella agacho la cabeza, la verdad cada vez me sorprendía mas por sus reacciones y la verdad me alegraba de que yo era el que provocaba estas reacciones en Kagome.

─Kagome… eres hermosa, sos perfecta para mí... yo te quiero─ le dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro gentilmente─ ¿y vos ?─le pregunte

─yo... yo si te quiero Inuyasha─ dijo sonrojada mirándome fijamente, yo le robe un beso y decidí alejarme de ella por que escuche como Souta venia por las escaleras hablando por teléfono, le di otro beso y fui a abrir la heladera por una jarra de agua fría, ella agarro una manzana y salió casi corriendo de la cocina, sonreí y me fui a la habitación de Souta a descansar.

/

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Kagome no podía conciliar el sueño, su mente estaba sumergida en un lago de recuerdos de los hechos ocurridos.

No podía creer que hubiera respondido a los besos de Inuyasha , el le robo su primer beso y a ella le encanto lo gentil que había sido , le había dado un poco de vergüenza la forma en que el la miraba también se dio cuenta del bulto que tenía en la cocina , cuando él le había besado y acercado a el cuerpo de él, por eso había decidido alejarse un poco de él y cuando él me había dicho " te quiero" eso la había dejado en shock y ella solo le dijo que también lo quería , se le habían escapado las palabras de la boca y le había confesado que ella empezaba a sentir algo por él.

─creo que lo mejor sería evitarlo por un tiempo –era la mejor solución, por lo menos si evitaba encontrarlo o tener algún roce con él, su cuerpo actuaria por sí solo y no podría oponerse a los besos de el –basta Kagome, ya deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto –se dijo a sí misma y decidió acomodarse en su cama y dormir. Por suerte mañana tenía que ir a la preparatoria, ya estaba cursando 6to año y necesitaba asistir todos los días para no perderse un día.

/

Ya era las 12 del mediodía y Kagome ya estaba lista para ir a la preparatoria se estaba despidiendo de toda su familia, cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras vio el auto de Inuyasha y trato de ser lo más rápida posible en tratar de irse y evitarlo. Inuyasha ya sabía las intenciones de ella así que salió del auto y la detuvo.

─oye ¿quieres que te lleve?─pregunto Inuyasha.

─etto... Emm, no es necesario─ dijo Kagome nerviosa.

─claro que si, ven─ y la agarro de la mano, le abrió la puerta del auto y hizo que se suba.

En el transcurso a la preparatoria hubo solo silencio, cuando llegaron Inuyasha bajo del coche y le abrió la puerta a Kagome, ella se sonrojo y vio que tras de él sus amigas estaban viendo todo. Ella decidió bajar y evitar la mirada de Inuyasha, se despidió de él con una sonrisa forzada, paso por al lado de él, pero sintió como la agarraba del brazo y la volvía a poner delante de él.

─con eso no basta ─y la beso profundizo el besos agarrándola de la nuca y metiendo su lengua, el abrió un ojo y miro a todos los chicos que intentaron cortejarla mientras él no se podía meter aun en la vida de ella, el estaba marcando su territorio y el que osara invadirlo tendría que ser hombre o Dios para poder vencerlo.

Se separo y vio que ella estaba sonrojada

─te quiero, nos vemos más tarde hermosa─ le dio un pico y se dio media vuelta rumbo a su auto, cerró la puerta y le tiro un beso.

Kagome solo se dio media vuelta y solo pensó "trágame tierra" ya que todas sus amigas y compañeros de curso la habían visto. En especial una que no podía ni ver, decidió desviar la mirada de aquella y se dirigió con su amigas, seguramente le iban a preguntar quién era el y ella no podía mentir y decirles que era un extraño ya que definitivamente un extraño no llegaría a tocarle ni un pelo y mucho menos besarla a menos que quiera una buena patada en sus partes nobles, definitivamente tenía que inventar algo.

/

─puf – suspiro agotada ya al finalizar las clases, solo quería correr a su casa y tratar de no pensar más en nada. Pero seguro le sería difícil, no podía creer que Inuyasha hubiera sido capaz de besarla delante de tanta gente, definitivamente iba a hablar con ese degenerado, pervertido, creído y atractivo Dios. El conocería la furia de un Higurashi, salió del colegio y se dirigió rumbo a la casa. Ya estaba planeando su venganza contra ese hentai.

**_Continuara..._**

Hola espero que les haya gustado, una lectora me mando un msj a mi correo y me pidió si no podía hacer unas escenas zarpadas, no pude hacerlo creo que sería mejor ir de a poco, pero más adelante te prometo de que habrá. Y les doy las gracias por todos los que comentan la historia que me alienta a seguir, un beso y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Mi prometido

Hola muchas gracias por comentar me alegra que les guste la historia.

**Capitulo 5: **dulce venganza.

Empecé a caminar rumbo a mi casa, y me preguntaba que podía ser la venganza contra el Dios hentai de nombre Inuyasha. Pase por una tienda y me fije en unas prendas que estaban en la vidriera. Perfecto me dije a mi misma, eso serviría para mi venganza y como me divertiría. Y me adentre a la tienda.

/

-bien no me olvide nada… gaste todos mis ahorros en esto pero no importa ya que vale la pena-dijo Kagome ya terminando de subir las escaleras del templo con unas bolsas de compras. Saco la llave y encontró una nota que estaba en la puerta y vio el porqué de la ausencia de su familia, se habían ido una semana entera a las aguas termales gracias a un premio de lotería que se gano su padre y Sota decidió ir ya que tenia paro su colegio.

La única que nunca tenía suerte era ella, pero no importaba ya que no habría interrupciones para su plan, y tampoco sentiría vergüenza de lo que pensaba hacer.

Entro a la casa y se fue a la cocina a poner agua para un café.

-mm me pregunto ¿como Inuyasha consigue dinero? o ¿el trabajara? Creo que si ya que siempre llega tarde a casa-me preguntaba y me respondía yo misma. Escuche como silbaba la pava y fui a apagar la cocina, me prepare el café y me senté en la mesa a tomarlo.

Luego de terminar el café me fui a mi habitación a terminar un trabajo práctico que había dado el profesor, cuando lo termine puse a llenar la bañera para darme un relajante baño. Espere 5 minutos y me metí al baño cerré la canilla que llenaba la bañera y me relaje cerrando los ojos.

/

-maldito Sesshomaru, dejándome todos sus líos – dije cerrando la puerta de su nueva casa, se percato de que había mucho silencio, fue a la cocina a servirse de jugo y encontró una nota sobre la mesa, la leyó y después se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara-perfecto, podre gozar un poco de intimidad con mi hermosa prometida, no pienso desperdiciar ningún segundo de esta semana- dije deseando que ella aparezca como un ángel y que acepte ser mía.

-creo que lo mejor será dejar de pensar ya que mi amigo se va a despertar-dije mirando mi entrepierna y me fui para las escaleras-supongo que ya habrá llegado-dije subiendo las escaleras y yendo para la puerta de mi prometida pero decidí irme a la mía, ya que seguro me iba a golpear si entro a su cuarto sin permiso y me metí a mi cuarto.

/

Bien- dije terminando de pintarme los labio me mire al espejo y por lo que veía me quedaba bien , mire el atuendo provocador de Maid la verdad es que me iba a salir bien , ya que ningún hentai se puede resistir a un atuendo tan provocador como este- listo solo me falta secarme el pelo.

Luego de casi 10 minutos de secarme el pelo decidí a preparar la comida, apagar las luces y poner velas en su lugar. Decidí ir a avisar a mi "amo" para que baje a comer, subí las escaleras y entre en su cuarto, estaba en la computadora muy concentrado y al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia en la habitación, decidí acercarme hasta él y me acerque a su oreja y le susurre.

-la comida ya esta amo… es hora de que baje para poder disfrutarla –le dije muy sensualmente, el dejo de escribir y la habitación se quedo en silencio. Vi como él se volteaba lentamente y me miraba como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando , lo agarre del brazo y lo forcé a que se levantara de la silla y trate de presionar mi pecho con su brazo, vi como él me miro de vuelta y yo solo le sonreí y lo guie escaleras abajo ,vi como el miraba todas las velas que hacían el camino y lo jale hasta que vi la mesa toda preparada con el plato, si mis amigas o familiares vieran lo que estoy haciendo dirían que un espíritu me había poseído o me había vuelto loca ,igual nada me importaba más que mi venganza contra el Dios. Lo senté y empecé a servirle la comida cuando termine me acerque a él y le dije.

-amo si usted no le importa ¿me puedo sentar con usted?-el me miro y solo asintió y me senté en sus piernas y vi como él se sonrojaba, la verdad es que no esperaba esa reacción de el- ¿amo usted quiere que le dé, de comer en la boca?- vi como el asentía y agarre el tenedor para cortar un poco de la carne, la verdad cocine carne al horno y para acompañarla una ligera ensalada de tomate y lechuga y de postre frutilla con crema, termine de cortar la carne, la acerque a su boca el me miro mas sonrojado, luego fijo su vista en la carne y abrió su boca , acerque el pedazo de carne y vi como lo comía , me sonreí cuando note que lo disfrutaba le di un beso en la mejilla y volví a cortar mas carne , luego de un rato cuando termine de alimentarlo bien , pero dejando un lugar para el postre , decidí dar el otro paso del plan.

-amo espéreme en los sillones del living que yo en un momento voy-le dije sonriendo y saliendo de enzima de él.

-eh?...ah sí claro-dijo casi balbuceando las palabras, vi como se paraba iba caminando para el living, me acerque a la hederá, saque las frutillas y la crema. Fui caminando para el living , lo vi sentado en el sillón luego él dirigió su mirada a mí , me acerque al sillón deje la crema y las frutillas en un pequeño mueble que estaba al lado de sillón y me senté a ahorcadas sobre él , la verdad es que estaba disfrutándolo demasiado pero no iba a parar, estire mi mano, agarre una frutilla la empape con crema y la cerque a su boca , en la abrió y la mordió , vi que le quedo un resto en la comisura de sus labios ,me acerque a su boca y limpie la crema que tenia con mi lengua , escuche como suspiro , le dio un pico en sus labios el agarro mis caderas y mi nuca.

Y me beso profundamente, yo lo rodee con mis brazos su cuello y moví mis caderas, asiendo que salga varios gemidos y suspiros de su boca, estire nuevamente mi mano para agarrar una frutilla, la puse en mi boca y se la acerque a su boca, el volvió a abrirla y le di de comer. La verdad algunas cosas no estaban en el plan pero puedo aprovechar, le seguí dando más frutillas con cremas y perdí la cuenta de las que le daba, volví a besarlo por última vez ya que sentí su erección rosándose con mi intimidad, me separe de sus labios.

-espero que haya disfrutado su postre amo- me levante de enzima de él y lleve los tarros que contenían el postre, sonreí, la verdad no me esperaba aprovechar de la situación y recibir esos besos, pero al fin de cuenta pude terminar mi venganza ja que se quede con las ganas ese maldito pero sexy Dios.

/

No entendía nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir , la verdad no esperaba que uno de mis sueños se cumplan, pero lo aclararía con Kagome antes de que se valla al colegio, necesitaba respuestas y las iba a conseguir cueste lo que cueste.

_**Continuara…**_

Perdón tarde mucho tiempo en escribir la verdad es que estove sin internet, pero ya se arreglo el problema, así que pienso actualizar pronto el siguiente capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les agradezco a todos los que comentan me hacen muy feliz, espero con ansias sus opiniones :) adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

Mi prometido

Hola me alegro que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior muchas gracias por comentar me ponen muy contenta, espero que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 6 **

-Kyaa lo hice… no puedo creerlo… fue la mejor actuación de toda mi vida –mientras sonreía de alegría- la verdad pensé que el juego de seducción no me iba a funcionar ya que sentía mucha vergüenza , pero la verdad no esperaba que me divertiría demasiado con esto… pero me aproveche de la situación y lo bese-mientras sentí mi cara arder-Kyaa.. Mejor me duermo y dejo de s sonrojarme- dije mirándome en el espejo que agarre del cajón de al lado de mi cama y me acosté-mañana tengo que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, si eso voy a hacer. Cerré mis ojos y lo último que pensé es que me gustaban los besos de Inuyasha.

/

Seguía paseándome de un lado a otro en mi habitación y seguía pensando en todo lo ocurrido, no esparer4aba que Kagome cumpliera una de mis tantas fantasías, pero todavía no cavia en mi mente que Kagome fuera la que lo hiciera realidad, yo la tenía en el concepto de inocente y reservada. Creo que me equivoque ahora tengo un concepto de seductora, sexy y provocadora, eso me fascinaba pero yo el gran Dios Inuyasha no puede ser seducido tan fácilmente, no puedo creer que me haya quedado yuqueado solo por eso, miles de mujeres me han tratado de seducir pero ninguna pudo dejarme con las ganas ni mucho menos ignorarme como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero mañana la voy a interrogar a esa maldita seductora porque nadie deja a Inuyasha Dios del Caos con las ganas.

Me acosté finalmente en mi cama, mire el techo y me acorde de que podía leer la mente, como mierda no se me paso por la cabeza leerle los pensamientos a mi Kagome, decidí conectarme a la mente de ella y lo único que pude entender es que ella me iba a evitar, Ja ni loco la voy a dejar que me ignore, mas bien le voy a pagar con la misma moneda. Cerré mis ojos y pensé por última vez en Kagome con el traje de Maid y me dormí.

/

Ya era de mediodía era la hora perfecta para mi huida , decidí salir temprano para si no encontrarme con Inuyasha , salí lo más despacio de mi habitación , llegue hasta la puerta la abrí y la cerré sin hacer el menor ruido posible y espese a caminar más lento cuando empecé a bajar las escaleras del templo, pero cuando ya estaba por bajar los últimos escalones vi el auto de Inuyasha y a él con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca semiabierta , se saco los anteojos que llevaba puesto y me quise morir cuando me sonrió tan arrogante, en este momento desee que me tragara la tierra. El me hiso un gesto para que entrara al auto y por la mirada que me mando no pude rechazarlo, entre al auto y después de un rato él se metió también al auto, estaba muy nerviosa y tampoco había planeado nada para decirle sobre lo que había hecho, pero tampoco me dejaría intimidar por nada de lo que diga el.

-Kagome-lo escuche a él decir, lo mire con un poco de temor y él me sonrió- ya llegamos-suspire.

Salí del auto y sentí como el agarraba mi mano, me di la vuelta y lo encare.

-¿Qué… que quieres?- dije mirándolo fijamente, el me acerco con una mano a su cuerpo y me sentí tan bien en sus brazos pero se me borro rápidamente de mi mente.

-lo único que quiero... es a ti mi hermosa pero provocadora Kagome-me dijo susurrándomelo en mi oído.

-etto… yo...-no podía hablar esto era demasiado para mí.

-eres una cenicienta provocadora… mi cenicienta- y me beso, yo correspondí a su beso, no podía negarlo él me gustaba pero todavía no lo iba admitir, sentí como él me metió su lengua en mi boca, la verdad se sentía raro pero me sentía a gusto ya que solo lo experimentaba con Inuyasha. Rompimos el beso y él me siguió dando besos en toda mi cara, sentí como el empezaba a besar mi cuello y a succionarlo.

-con esto estamos a mano por ahora cenicienta- dijo sonriéndome y dándome un último pico, tuvo la osadía de guiñarle un ojos a algunas de las zorras en especial a una ,me volvió a sonreír y me lanzo un beso desde su coche mientras que tocaba bocina y arrancaba su coche.

-maldito… lo voy a matar la próximamente que lo vea – dije girándome y encontrándome con Kikyo y sus amigas.

-hola Kagome… me dijeron por ahí que ese es tu novio, dime ¿Como lo conseguiste? ¿Te acostaste con él? O ¿decidiste darle tu cuerpo por plata?-dijo Kikyo escupiendo las palabras con odio y con burla.

-ohoo valla… creo que te estás describiendo a ti misma Kikyo… ¿así es como conseguís que te presten atención los chicos? Me das pena – dije burlándome de ella, ella me amenazo con la mirada.

-una cosa te voy a decir ese hombre va a ser mío-dijo refiriéndose a Inuyasha –yo voy a seducirlo y tu no vas a poder hacer nada cuando el te deje por mí.

-claro como tu digas Kikyo – le dije irónicamente, me fui dejándola con una furia en su rostro y me acerque a mis amigas que se veían preocupadas ya que suponían que había pasado.

-Kagome ¿Qué paso?-dijo Sango preocupada

-cierto ¿Qué te dijo Kikyo?-dijo Eri y Yuka al mismo tiempo

-vamos chicas, en clases les cuento con detalles- ellas asintieron y entramos al aula, pasaron las tres primeras horas y toco la campana de descanso, Yuka y Eri se fueron a comprar algo para comer y yo me quede con sango, empezamos a caminar para el patio y nos sentamos en un árbol.

-bueno primero de todo ¿Quién te hiso ese chupón?-pregunto Sango.

-¿de qué hablas?-dije muy confusa, ella me miro y saco de su bolsillo un espejo y me lo dio.

-fíjate en tu cuello-me dijo, yo no podía creer ¿desde cuándo yo tenía ese chupón? Empecé a recordar y me acorde lo que había sucedido con Inuyasha en la entrada de el colegio, ya entendí porque había dicho "con esto estamos a mano "el muy maldito me hiso esto porque sabía que me preguntarían mis amigas.

-ese maldito lo voy a matar-dije furiosa

-bueno ¿fue tu novio?-dijo Sango tranquilamente.

-bueno… si pero él no es mi novio… él es mi prometido-dije sonrojada y nerviosa.

-y ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-dijo enojada Sango.

-es que yo… ¡tenia vergüenza!-dije casi gritándole, escuche una carcajada provenir de Sango y caí en la cuenta de que ella jamás se enfadaría conmigo.

-jajá perdón es que no puedo creer que pensaras que yo me enojaría con vos… la verdad siempre terminas contándome todo, pero cambiando de tema ¿Cómo lo conociste?-dijo ella curiosa.

-es un arreglo matrimonial que hiso mi padre… la verdad yo me entero desde hace unos días y nunca pensé que en tan poco tiempo yo…-me quede callada ya que iba a decir algo demás.

-uummm así que estas enamorada de tu prometido… sos una pillina Kagome, pero te entiendo es en verdad guapo aunque medio afeminado por el pelo largo.

-claro que no a él le queda tan sexy-me avergoncé a los minutos de pronunciar aquellas palabras

-ajan… así que él te parece sexy, creo que te tiene en sus manos amigas – dijo Sango muy alegre.

-calla… cállate que tú no te quedas muy atrás ya que te gusta Miroku- vi como se ponía toda roja y desvía la mirada.

-cla… claro que no, nunca me va a gustar ese mujeriego-dijo casi segura, yo la mire fijamente- bueno está bien si me gusta, pero solo un poquito, la verdad es que él nunca se fijo en mi y nunca lo hará –dijo con un tono triste.

-ay Sango como no se va fijar en vos –dije animándola.

-no importa yo voy a tratar de olvidarme de él-decidimos no hablar más ya que Yuka y Eri venían, y invente la escusa de que me había picado un mosquito en el cuello.

/

Estaba preparando unos informes para completar mi trabajo, y vi que Sesshomaru entraba a mi oficina.

-¿ya está listo el informe?-dijo seriamente el.

-lo estoy acabando… pero dime ¿para qué viniste exactamente?-dije mirándolo a la cara el sonrió.

-Rin me dijo que todavía no completaste los rituales-dijo el

-y que tiene de malo, tu tardaste tres meses con Rin y yo nunca te dije nada-dije mirándolo fijamente-yo me voy a tomar mi tiempo y dile a mi cuñada que no se meta en mis asuntos.

-cállate no hables así de mi mujer-dijo Sesshomaru levantando la vos.

-y tu no me digas lo que tengo que hacer-dije también mas alto.

-eres un maldito crio-dijo el

-y tu un hermano metido y si no te importa tengo que terminar el informe.

-como tú quieras, lo único que te digo es que mañana vamos a ir a tu casa ya que Rin quiere conocer a tu futura esposa-dijo burlándose de mí y saliendo de mi oficina y yéndose a la suya

- ahora tendré que cancelar mis planes, maldito Sesshomaru esta se la voy a cobrar-dije enfadado con mi hermano-voy a provechar hoy toda la noche para estar con mi Kagome

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola perdón por no actualizar antes, estoy estudiando y mis exámenes se acercan así que me hice un tiempo para hacer el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo espero su opiniones, muchas gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mi prometido

**Hola a todos espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 7**

Faltaban unos pocos minutos para que terminara la última clase de el día, los minutos se me hacían eternos, me acorde de lo que había hablado con Sango en el segundo descanso.

_Flash back_

_-La verdad Kagome no pensé que serias capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas para fastidiar y vengarte de tu novio- dijo Sango pacíficamente._

_-te dije que no es mi novio ya la verdad yo no puedo creer que lo hice… estoy muy avergonzada-dije tapándome la cara ya que me sonroje._

_-Kagome…tu ¿sabes lo que les causa a los chicos ver esa clase de cosas verdad?-dijo ella mirándome fijamente._

_-etto yo… si se lo que le provoca a los firmemente a los pervertidos como el-dije firmemente_

_-bueno crees que esa fue la mejor forma de vengarte de él, conoces el dicho que "todo lo que haces se devuelve" puedes ponerlo del lado bueno y el malo a vos se te va a devolver en contra de ti Kagome-dijo Sango._

_-yo nunca pensé en eso y la verdad no le tengo miedo a ese pervertido-dije rápidamente._

_-ay Kagome si sigues jugando con fuego te vas a quemar-dijo levantándose ya que estaban sonando las campanas_

_Fin flash back_

Escuche como sonaba la campana y empecé a guardas mis cosas en mi cartera , me levante y empecé a caminar para afuera , vi que estaba el auto de Inuyasha en la entrada pero cuando me fui acercando vi como charlaba con Kikyo , la maldita estaba sonriendo tan falsamente y el otro encima tenia el descaro de seguirle el juego a esa maldita , decidí pasar rápido para que el no me viera y por suerte él ni se dio cuenta de que pase por su lado, me sentía tan mal solo por el hecho de que Mi prometido estaba coqueteando con una zorra y ni siquiera se había percatado de que había pasado por el lado suyo , me sentía triste , sola, estaba destrozada por dentro y por fuera. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero se estaba haciendo de noche, estuve caminando sin fijarme a donde iba hasta que vi el restaurante donde trabajaba Koga, lo vi que estaba que estaba saliendo del restaurante con ropa casual, el me vio y yo solo me lance a sus brazos llorando, necesitaba consuelo, no podía aguantar, en mi mente solo estaba el recuerdo de la escena que había visto en la entrada del colegio. Koga me llevo hasta un parque que estaba cerca y nos sentamos en unas de las bancas cerca de los arboles. No habíamos hablado en todo el camino y yo agradecí el gesto de él.

-¿el fue cierto?-me pregunto él , yo no lo quise verlo a la cara , el agarro mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo- Kagome ¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?-yo suspire y me seque las lagrimas que todavía salían, el me abrazo , yo lo quería mucho , el siempre había sido mi mejor y único amigo, yo nunca le oculte nada además cuando él se fue del país ya que sus padre había conseguido un nuevo empleo , el siempre la llamaba , lo abrase un poco más fuerte y le empecé a contar sobre lo sucedido, cuando le termine de contar , lo mire y él me dijo.

-el no te merece Kagome… tu eres demasiado para ese tipo , tú necesitas a alguien que te entienda, que te aprecie, que sepa tratarte como un pequeño pájaro en pleno vuelo, yo estoy enamorado de vos Kagome siempre te ame, yo nunca te dañaría Kagome y tu lo sabes, déjame intentar conquistarte- mientras me estrechaba y ponía su cara en mi hombre-por favor Kagome, déjame intentarlo- mientras me separaba un poco de él y hacia que yo lo vea a la cara , en sus ojos vi un amor y anhelo hacia mí, solo que yo no podía corresponder .

- Koga yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos… tu siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo... yo... yo estoy enamorada de Inuyasha… lo siento- me puse triste por el.

-no importa, si necesitas de unos brazos yo siempre los tendré abiertos para vos, yo no te culpo de que te hallas enamorada, yo voy a tratar de conquistarte, cuando lo logre te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo – me dijo mientras sonreía, no me sorprendía nada, ya que el siempre había sido así, el aun en los momentos más difíciles el sonreía yo lo abrase. Escuche como una madre y sus hijo pasaba con helados, me dieron ganas de comer un kilo de helado yo sola, escuche una carcajada que venía de él.

-ven vamos a buscar unos helados Kag-dijo el empezando a caminar rumbo a la heladería de al frente, llegamos a la heladería y decidimos comprar un cuarto de helado cada uno yo elegí solo chocolate suave y el chocolate con frutilla a la crema. Luego de un rato termine el helado y saque mi celular y mire la hora, me sorprendí de que ya fueran las 8 de la noche.

- Koga yo tengo que volver a mi casa-el me miro y comió su ultimo bocado de su helado.

-te acompaño-el paro un taxi y nos subimos, el tiempo del recorrido me acorde de que no le había contado de que mi familia no estaba en mi casa y solo estaba Inuyasha, si le decía eso era capaz de quedarse en mi casa a dormir, así que decidí mentirle.

-etto... Koga yo le avise a mi familia de que llegaría tarde, así que no deben estar preocupados por mi- el me miro.

-yo se que siempre vos avisas si llegas tarde a tu casa-me sentí tan miserable por mentirle, sonreí y mire para la ventana evitando la mirada de él, sentí un pequeño pellizco en mi brazo me voltee para reprocharle pero me asuste al ver una cosa con cuernos.

-Kyaaaa!-me di cuenta de la broma que me había hecho Koga ya que se había sacado las mascar y se reía de mi.

-JAJAJAJA… tenías que ver tu cara Kag… JAJAJAJA-dijo mientras que se sostenía la pansa que seguramente le dolía de tanto reírse.

-Cállate baka!... además de donde sacaste esa mascara- el apunto un pequeño cajón que estaba abajo del asiento de el – sabes que a mí no me gustan estas clases de bromas-le reproche asiendo un puchero con mis manos y a él se le amplio la sonrisa, cuando le iba a golpear por hacerse el burlón el chofer nos interrumpió diciendo que ya habíamos llegado.

-bueno muchas gracias Koga… espero volver a vernos pronto-le dije abrasándolo.

-que suerte que está tu padre que te cuida… espero volver a verte pronto, cualquier cosa que pase me llamas-me dijo en un tono amenazante como de hermano mayor.

-si… yo te llamo cualquier cosa-lo despedí con un beso en la mejilla, vi como él se subió de vuelta al taxi y lo despedí con una mano hasta que no pude ver al taxi, empecé a subir las escaleras, cuando termine de subir, vi a Inuyasha que estaba charlando con alguien muy nervioso, pero cuando noto mi presencia el cerro su celular y corrió hasta llegar a mí y me abrazo.

-tonta… me tenias preocupado-no esperaba esa reacción en el, se acerco a mí con claras intención de besarme yo lo empuje. La furia y la agonía había vuelto a mí, sentí mis lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas.

-no quiero que te me acerques… yo… te odio Inuyasha-el parecía como si no entendiera nada de lo que sucedía, corrí y entre a mi casa, subí apresuradamente las escaleras y cerré la puerta de mi habitación con seguro.

-eres de lo peor… yo te amo y vos lo único que haces es coquetear con mujeres cuando me doy vuelta-dije en vos baja

/

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, yo no había sabido nada de ella y ella cuando llegaba lo único que hacía era gritarme y todavía no comprendía por qué lo había hecho, me dolió el pecho cuando ella me dijo _"te odio Inuyasha". _Tendría que averiguar porque ella había hecho eso, el último encuentro que había tenido con ella era tan ardiente que deseaba llevarla a la cama y hacerla mía, además la había llevado al colegio ella respondía sus besos y no estaba enfadada con el.

-¿Qué carajos paso para que ella se enfadara tanto?... ¿le abre hecho algo?-me dije a mí mismo.

-viniendo de ti no se esperaría nada bueno hermanito… si hiciste enojar a tu mujer seguro será porque se dio cuenta de que eres un inútil-escuche a Sesshomaru decirlo en un tono burlón me gire y estaba con Rin.

-cállate maldito cobarde-le respondí

-tu eres el cobarde y un inepto… no sabes cuidar de tu propia mujer-dijo irónico

-maldito te matare en este mismo instante.

-haber si te atreves-estábamos apunto de invocar a nuestras espadas pero escuchamos una advertencia de Rin.

-se pueden calmar par de idiotas… Sesshomaru no querrás que te deje una semana sin sexo verdad-dijo con un tono muy severo Rin

-no… yo no voy a pelear mas mi amor- dijo en tono meloso Sesshomaru mientras le daba un beso.

-ejem... par de tortolos se separan –dije un malhumorado.

-bueno es hora de que me presentes a mi cuñada Inuyasha-luego me miro seriamente-¿no le habrás hecho que se enfade no?

-que yo sepa no hice nada pero si podes hablar con ella te estaría muy agradecida Rin-la mire con ojos de suplica

-está bien te voy a ayudar… deja que tu cuñada te ayude-dijo alegremente e imponente

_**Continuara…**_

Lo siento si no actualice pronto, voy a tratar de actualizar mañana o pasado el siguiente capítulo, y muchas pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, espero sus comentarios aprovecho para mandarle un saludo a mi amiga Alexandra que lee mi fic.


	8. Chapter 8

Mi prometido

**Hola espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Capitulo 8**

-pasen-dije mientras los dejaba entrar a la casa, los guie hasta el living, ellos se sentaron en unos sillones que estaban al frente del mío, sentí la mirada de Rin encima mío.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Inuyasha?-me pregunto ella.

-que yo sepa nada, pero ella está enfadada conmigo, ella no se puede enfadar conmigo porque yo.

-si ya todos sabemos tu lema Inuyasha"_yo soy Inuyasha Dios del Caos"_, me pregunto si sos idiota algo abra pasado cuéntame todo antes de que ella se enfadara-dijo mirándome con una cara de asesina, trague duro ya que me incomodaba la mirada de ella.

- bueno cuando la lleve a su escuela ella no estaba enojada, luego cuando fui a recogerla no la vi salir, entonces suponía que ya había salido entonces la espere acá y luego ella me dijo que me odiaba, todavía no entiendo lo que hice-dije yo con sinceridad.

-¿no paso nada más que esa secuencia?-me pregunto Rin.

-ya que me dice estuve hablando con una chica que se me acerco para preguntarme si era un conocido de Kagome , ella me empezó a hablar de lo bien que se llevaban , me dijo que se llamaba Kikyo me pareció muy simpática a demás de que conto un par de chistes que me hicieron reír, cuando me di cuenta de que no salía más chicos del colegio me despedí de ella y entre al colegio a ver si Kagome estaba en su salón me di la vuelta y volví al coche me disidí esperarla a que ella venga a casa, y luego ocurrió lo que te dije.

-eres un estúpido hermano, sos tan idiota que no te das cuenta de nada y te haces llamar el hombre que no cae en telarañas-me dijo Sesshomaru en tono burlón.

-tu maldito porque me insultas-dije furioso.

-cállate Inuyasha tu hermano tiene razón, eres un idiota no te das cuenta de que esa tal Kikyo solo estaba coqueteando con vos y pobre de mi cuñada seguramente los vio y ya veo la razón de que te odie en estos momentos, si Sesshomaru hubiera sido tan ciego e idiota que vos lo mataría antes que respire el mismo aire que la otra, de solo pensar en cómo me sentiría en el lugar de mi cuñada me enojo, bueno como sea ahora déjame a mí que voy a hablar con ella, ¿en donde esta?-me miro fijamente.

-está en la habitación de arriba la segunda puerta-vi como se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la escaleras.

-como dijo mi mujer eres un idiota-dijo burlón Sesshomaru.

-cállate … la verdad es que no pensaba que esa chica pudiera ser tan así como me dicen , es que parecía tan inocente, pero ustedes me hicieron ver de otra manera las cosas , no puedo creer que me hayan engañado justamente a mi-dije.

-eres un creído yo soy mejor que vos y no necesito decirlo cada dos por tres que la situación lo amerita hermanito.

-ja como si alguien tan serio y tan aburrido puede ser mejor que yo0.

- tú nunca quisiste aceptar que yo soy más atractivo que yo, solo eres un maldito crio que usa los zapatos de papa y piensa que es grande-él se rio yo quise protestar pero el hablo antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta-cállate, es hora de que hablemos como vas a convencer a tu mujer para completar los rituales que faltan-yo lo mire fijamente.

/

Acababa de terminar de secarme las lágrimas cuando escuche como golpeaban la puerta.

-kagome?-era la voz de una mujer

-¿Quién es?

-sos Rin… me dejas pasar-no sabía quién era pero decidí abrir la puerta. Mire a la hermosa chica que estaba parada adelante mío, era muy hermosa y muy elegante, la deje pasar adentro de mi habitación.

-disculpa… yo soy tu cuñada soy la esposa de el hermano de Inuyasha-me quede sorprendida.

-yo no sabía que Inuyasha tenía un hermano… bueno no importa, ¿tu viniste por que Inuyasha te mando?-vi como ella sonreí

-claro que no, vine porque te quería conocer, y también recién me entere de que tuviste un pleito con el idiota ese-dijo ella refiriéndose a Inuyasha, me sorprendí por que parecía enfadada con él.

-si tuve un pleito, es que el estaba –no pude seguir por que sentí que comenzaría a llorar de vuelta.

-no te pongas mal querida, mi Sesshomaru era también idiota como Inuyasha-la mire

-¿a qué te refieres?

-me refiero a que el muy imbécil no se dio cuenta de que esa tal Kikyo estaba coqueteando con él, si a veces los hombres pueden ser muy imbéciles querida pero no importa lo importante es que el te ama, si te espero todos estos años a que vos tengas la edad suficiente para estar con él , como él iba a engañarte-me dijo ella sonriente, era verdad él nunca sería capaz de engañarme pero él había hablado con esa con mucha confianza y eso me ponía furiosa- ¿todavía estas enojada con el cierto? Yo estaría igual que vos, así que te voy a ayudar a darle una lección a ese tonto y también de mientras a mi marido ¿dale?

-bueno-ella se acerco hasta mí y me abrazo.

-eres la mejor… lo que vamos a hacer es-mientras me susurraba al oído, era un poco atrevido y también gozaría verle la cara a ese Dios.

/

-oye Inuyasha no crees que Rin se está tardando demasiado tiempo con tu mujer.

-creo que Rin eligió a Kagome como su amante ya que tú no eres suficiente para ella.

-cállate imbécil

-no es mi culpa que tu mujer1 te deje.

-si eso sería real, entonces tu mujer seguramente no le atraes sexualmente ya que no tienes tanto físico como yo.

-¡ja tu solo eres un envidioso!

-¡eso solo pasa en tus sueños!

-¡Claro lo que tu digas maldito debilucho pollerudo!

-¡sierra tu maldito trasero hermafrodita!

-¡cállate maldito pollo despedazado!

-¡Se pueden callar par de imbéciles!-nos quedamos quietos y luego volteamos la cabeza para ver a Rin y a Kagome con unos lindos vestidos, yo me la quería comer a Kagome ella estaba tan sexy en ese vestido negro con medias finas del mismo color-bueno mis lindos caballeros hoy va a ver una cena especial en el templo Higurashi así que si no les importa pueden irse a cambiar a la pieza de Inuyasha así cambian para la ocasión mientras que Kagome y yo hacemos la cena.

-este muy hermoso cariño-dijo Sesshomaru a Rin mientras le besaba la mano y esta se sonrojaba, mire a Kagome ella esquivo mi cara aparentando seguir enojada pero sabía que estaba avergonzada ya que tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-bueno Sesshomaru deja de algar a tu mujer y seguidme que vamos a vestirnos tengo algunos trajes que te pueden quedar-él le dio un beso a su mujer y lo odie ya que me gustaría hacerlo con Kagome. Empecé a subir las escaleras y vi como Sesshomaru me seguía.

/

-listo Kagome, empieza la hora de la venganza "Dioses jodanse"-dijo en vos tenebrosa, me quise arrepentir pero tenía que darle una lección a ese engreído-pongámonos a cocinar.

Habían pasado ya 20 minutos y los Dioses nos estaban esperando en la mesa ya con trajes puestos. Ya teníamos la cena lista, empezamos a servirla y nos sentamos junto a ellos, como Rin me había dicho paso lo que ella dijo los Dioses no se podían resistir a las buenas comidas y la devoraron en un minuto cuando se quisieron dar cuenta estaban tratando de tomar agua, Sesshomaru salió corriendo a la canilla de la cocina e Inuyasha a la del baño ya que Sesshomaru no lo dejo tomar un poco de agua. Lo que habíamos hecho era ponerle dos paquete de pimienta y picante. Y como ellos solo olieron el plato se lo comieron tan rápido.

-jajaja viste como salieron corriendo Kagome.

-jajaja si viste la cara de Inuyasha el parecía que estaba a punto de llorar-no podía creer que lo habíamos hecho-

-jajá si, ahora estoy muy feliz de tenerte eres la mejor, espero que Inu me perdone pero era necesario pero no importa valió la pena hacerlo-la verdad nunca me había divertido tanto y creo que vengarme de Inuyasha es la mejor solución para castigarlo.

_**Continuara…**_

Hola espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, tratare de actualizar pronto así que no se preocupen y muchas gracias por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, espero sus comentarios con muchas ansias.


	9. Chapter 9

Mi prometido

**Hola gracias por su comentarios, espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 9**

Luego del plan "dioses jodanse", y las quejas de los mismos Rin y Kagome decidieron ir al living para evitar escucharlos, pero su tranquilidad no fue duradera ya que los hermanos las buscaron para reprocharles.

-eso no fue justo amor, yo tenía nada que ver con este-dijo Sesshomaru señalando a Inuyasha.

-no importa, te lo tenias bien merecido… además también lo hice por que vos coqueteaste con esa tal Kagura-dijo Rin con un tono enfadada.

-yo nunca coquetee con ella, ella era la acosadora no yo-dijo Sesshomaru.

-no me importa tus argumentos-Rin dirigió la mirada a Inuyasha-y TU más vale que no caigas en otra trampa de esa, porque si no te voy a cortar tu COSA-dijo Rin señalando la entrepierna de Inuyasha maléficamente.

-si-dijo Inuyasha asustado ya que sabía que su cuñada era capaz de cumplir lo que ella decía.

-etto… no creo que sea necesario hacer eso Rin-dijo Kagome.

-claro que sí, yo creo tu tendrías que hacerlo Kagome.

-yo no creo ser capaz.

-creo que no se tendría que llegar a esos extremos , además yo recién me entero de lo que hice y lo lamento mucho Kagome-dijo Inuyasha agarrándole las manos y mirándola con cara de cachorro. Kagome pensó que tenía que darle otra oportunidad, además de tan lindo con esa carita que daba ganas de comerlo- te prometo que no voy a ser tan imbécil para caer en las trampas de las mujeres, y si me pasa de vuelta tienes todo el derecho de pegarme, gritarme, hasta agarrar un palo y partírmelo en mi cabeza, pero por favor Kagome nunca te enfades conmigo y te alejes de mi-dijo Inuyasha.

-está bien, pero más vale que no se te olvide tu promesa nunca-dijo Kagome abrazándolo.

-no se me va olvidar nunca-dijo el apretándola mas y dándole besos en el pelo.

-EJEM… espero que no te hayas olvidado de nosotros hermanito y por favor déjame presentarme a mi cuñada apropiadamente-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Kagome te presento a el estúpido de Sesshomaru y a Rin que supongo que ya la conoces, bien ya los presente formalmente-dijo Inuyasha y luego se acerco hasta la oreja de Kagome- Kagome subamos a la habitación y intentemos hacer cosas H.

-que… que dices pervertido-dijo kagome empujándolo para que la suelte pero sintiendo que la sujeta más a su cuerpo, pero luego no siente Inuyasha sujetándola, mira para el piso y lo ve tirado en el agarrándose las costillas. Mira para atrás de ella y ve a Rin con la pierna levantada y se da cuenta de que ella le había dado una patada en las costillas a Inuyasha para poder separarla de él.

-nee Kagome vamos a platicar un poco-dijo Rin agarrándola de un brazo.

-claro.

-Kagome no te vayas no me dejes-dijo Inuyasha agarrándose la costilla y al no ver que esta ni lo miro-maldita sea… ¿Sesshomaru no puedes controlar a tu mujer?

-yo no puedo hacer nada.

-eres un marica.

-por lo menos yo no ando en el piso pidiendo a mi mujer ayuda cuando me golpeo una mujer

-¡cierra el pico pollerudo!

-¡primero lávate tu lengua antes de insultarme homosexual!

- ¡ve a lamerle el trasero a tu mujer como haces siempre pollerudo!

-¡retráctate maldito crio debilucho!

-mejor lame mi trasero y por ahí lo piense-dijo inuyasha burlón.

-como si fuera hacer semejante acto suicida.

-a que te refieres lame culos.

-ese serias tu el lame culo, por lo menos yo no molesto a mi mujer como vos que la perseguís todo el tiempo seguro.

-cállate.

-mejor ciérralo vos antes que despedacé-dijo Sesshomaru mostrándole sus garras.

-ven inténtalo y dejare tus pelotas colgando como moños en tu cara.

-ese serias tu homosexual, igual no sé si tienes huevos como para que yo te los arranque.

-eso veremos-dijo Inuyasha ya preparando sus garras ya listas para atacar

-¡LA PUEDEN CORTAR PAR DE IDIOTAS!-dijo una alterada Rin dejando inmovilizados a los dos dioses - no pude hablar con Kagome tranquilamente por su culpa idiotas, bueno Kagome creo que otro tenemos que ir así, pero no te preocupes en unos días te estaremos visitando de vuelta y tu mas vales que no la maltrates por que cuando venga devuelta vas a desear no ser mi cuñado. Entonces nos vamos, chau Kag-dijo Rin agarrando a Sesshomaru del brazo y saludando con la otra mano mientras Salí para afuera de la casa.

-volvemos a estar solos mi hermosa prometida-dijo Inuyasha en el oído de Kagome-creo que no voy a poder contenerme hoy, ya que estas muy hermosa con el vestido que te pusiste-mientras que le daba la vuelta para que lo mirara-eres hermosa -mientras que se acercaba a sus labios y rozaba-y sos mía- mientras que le besaba con un pasión contenida, Kagome también respondió con las mismas ganas , había extrañado los besos de Inuyasha, el profundizo el beso agarrándole con una mano la nuca y con la otra las caderas para acercarla mas a él.

-¿y tu… eres solo mío Inuyasha?-dijo entre besos Kagome, a él le causo ternura lo que le dijo ella y la beso más profundo metiendo su lengua y haciéndola danzar con la de ella.

-yo… solo soy tuyo y de nadie más-dijo el mirándola a la cara y para luego volver a besarla. El la levanto a Kagome en estilo nupcial sin dejar de besarla hasta el sofá y la dejo acostada, mientras él se ponía arriba de ella.

Inuyasha empezó a besarle el cuello dejando chupones en este, con una mano empezó a estimular uno de sus senos sobre la tela, y con la otra mano la tenía en los muslos de ellas rosando la suave piel de ella.

Kagome empezó a gemir, se sentía tan bien que no se dio cuenta cuando Inuyasha le había bajado el vestido dejando descubiertos sus senos, y agarro uno con su boca chupándolo y el otro lo masajeaba.

-ah… Inuyasha yo… yo voy a explotar-dijo Kagome jadeando. Inuyasha sonrió y dirigió su boca al otro seno. El dirigió una de sus manos a la entrepierna de ella y empezó a estimular su centro ya húmedo.

-Kagome estas muy húmeda-dijo jadeando Inuyasha, Kagome lo miro y le agarro la cara mientras lo besaba.

-te amo Inuyasha-dijo entre medio del beso.

-yo también mi hermosa Kagome-dijo Inuyasha empezando a sacarle el vestido y dejándola en bragas. Ella intento cubrirse pero él le saco la mano-ere muy hermosa para intentar cubrir tu cuerpo. Kagome déjame hacerte mía por favor, yo no voy aguantar mucho mas.

-yo…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola gracias por leer el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, me encantaron todos sus comentarios. Esta vez ustedes deciden si hay lemon o no, así que espero sus comentarios con sus opiniones más tardar el lunes o martes actualizo así que espero con ansias sus comentarios jeje. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Mi prometido

**Capitulo 10**

Yo también mi hermosa Kagome-dijo Inuyasha empezando a sacarle el vestido y dejándola en bragas. Ella intento cubrirse pero él le saco la mano-eres muy hermosa para intentar cubrir tu cuerpo, Kagome déjame hacerte mía por favor, yo no voy aguantar mucho mas-pidió el con voz suplicante

-yo…

-Kagome te prometo que nunca vas a olvidar esta experiencia-dijo besándole la frente- déjame ser el primer hombre que te tenga, que sea el único que te bese y reciba tus hermosas sonrisas. Quiero amarte como nunca ningún hombre te ha amado, déjame hacerte sentir como una mujer –la miro a los ojos-déjame hacerte mía.

Kagome sintió que él era el hombre que siempre estuvo esperando, ahora lo tenía enfrente suyo confesándole su amor , a ella entre miles de mujeres hermosas que seguro el tenia merodeando, la eligió a ella y a ninguna mas.

-si…. Inuyasha hazme tuya-ella lo abrazo del cuello respirando su olor a hombre, lo iba a ser con la persona que amaba no tenia porque detenerse.

- Kagome te amo… pero un sofá creo que no es lo conveniente para que lo hagamos-dijo él mientras la agarraba y ponía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura aun besándola y empezando a caminar rumbo a la pieza de ella. Cuando llegaron se aseguro de cerrar con seguro la puerta de la pieza y se acerco a la cama de la chica. La fue dejando recostando en la cama mientras él se acomodaba arriba de ella, le beso la frente, las mejillas y luego roso sus labios.

Kagome sentía cada toque que le hacia Inuyasha, sentía su ternura, su amor y más que nada los sentimientos que él le trasmitía a través de sus caricias y leves roses. Vio como el empezaba a bajar por su cuello y sentía los breves mordiscones de él en este. El con sus manos empezó a tirarle el vestido de ella para abajo, cuando por fin logro su cometido dirigió una de sus manos a un seno y empezó a estimularlo. Y con la otra libre empezó a rosar su intimidad con la palma de su mano.

-ahaaa… Inuya…sha-gimio Kagome, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía estar siendo tocada por un hombre y se acordó la vez que Eri le contaba su primera experiencia con su novio y lo bien que se había sentido ser tocada por él, y ella que le dijo que eso era asqueroso, la verdad se arrepintió de lo que dijo esa ves, volvió a gemir cuando Inuyasha dejo unos de sus senos al descubierto y empezó a lamerlo y chuparlo.

Inuyasha empezó a notar como Kagome gemía cada vez más alto, así que decidió dar un paso más, agarro y el dejo desnuda dejándola solo en bragas. Sintió como su miembro se ponía más duro, la sola imagen de ver a Kagome jadeando debajo de él y excitada, lo ponía muy caliente, y el que siempre soñaba con ella por fin se volvería realidad. Se acerco a ella , la beso tan profundamente que no supo por cuantos tiempo estuvo besándola , cuando por fin se separaron ella lo vio con sus mejillas coloradas , se atrevió a hacer algo que jamás hubiera pensado hacer en la vida , empezó a lamer el cuello de inuyasha mientras con sus manos le empezaba a quitar su camisa lentamente , cuando por fin termino por quitársela miro su pecho , era verdaderamente hermoso y deseable lo que veía, se acerco a uno de sus pezones y le lamio la punta , y fue cuando Inuyasha jadeo.

El quedo fascinado por como su pequeña había hecho que el sintiera un placer indescriptible, volvió a jadear cuando ella paso al otro pezón, sentía que iba a explotar si no la detenía. La empujo suavemente de los hombros para que se vuelva a acostar y deslizo sus manos recorriendo su cintura, sus caderas y finalmente el borde de sus bragas. Empezó a bajar sus bragas lentamente, sintiendo como el tocaba tan lentamente su piel y el rastro que dejaba hacia que lo desee aun mas, ser tocada por él era lo mejor que le estaba pasando, se sentía hermosa estando con el tan querida y amada, que solo el evitaba su mente y que él era una clase de obsesión.

Cuando el por fin termino dejándola desnuda a su merced, no podía creer lo afortunada que era, ella hermosa, perfecta, ella era todo lo que había deseado en una mujer, que lo amara y que jamás lo traicionaría, ni ella a él ni él a ella. Ella al percatarse de su mirada sobre su cuerpo desnudo se cubrió con sus manos, pero un pensamiento de que el ya la había visto semidesnuda, al hacia avergonzarse de lo tonta que era, pero es que era demasiado percibir la mirada de lujuria de Inuyasha sobre su cuerpo.

-no te tapes Kagome , eres demasiado hermosa y perfecta para taparte-dijo él mientras empezaba a quitarle las manos que la cubrían el le beso la frente y luego sus labios que estaban entreabiertos , cuando terminaron el beso vio que el empezó a quitarse los pantalones hasta quedarse en bóxer , Kagome miro el bulto y se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba desvió la mirada y la dirigió a sus ojos , parecían oro derretido eran hermosos, se acerco a él y lo abrazo , quiso trasmitirle sus sentimientos y la seguridad que necesitaba para culminar. Él lo entendió y se bajo los bóxer mientras la besaba.

-Kag…ome-dijo Inuyasha mientras rosaba su erección con el centro de ella-yo… voy a empezar a entrar-dijo con vos entre cortada y ronca.

-ssii….-dijo Kagome, pero él empezó a entrar en ella sintió mucho dolor-me… me duele… me duele Inu… ¡Inuyasha me duele, sácalo! ¡Sácalo!-mientras que trataba de que las lagrimas no se les escaparon.

-aguanta Kagome… solo aguanta-dijo Inuyasha mientras que arremetió contra ella hasta lograr entrar en ella, sabía que había sido rudo pero mientras más rápido terminara el acto ella no sufriría.

-Inu… ¡INUYASHAA!-dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y sollozaba en su cuello, el espero unos minutos a que ella se tranquilizara y empezó a moverse lentamente, ella sentía un poco de dolor pero no tanto como al principio del acto. Cuando ella empezó a gemir Inuyasha no pudo aguantar más y empezó a acelerar sus embestidas, ella empezó a gemir cada vez más alto.

Le costaba respirar no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo era ¿placer? No importaba pero se sentía muy bien , sentía que pronto iba a explotar , lo abrazo y salió un gran gemido que más bien parecía un grito y sintió que algo se derramaba dentro de ella y todo se volvió negro.

Estaba tan fascinado por lo que sus oídos y ojos sentían y escuchaba que termino derramándose dentro de ella y escuchándola también a ella como grito del placer. Cuando por fin pudo recuperarse de ese estasis que sintió la miro, estaba dormida seguramente estaba cansada y la entendía el también estaba cansado.

-lo hiciste muy bien mi hermosa prometida… te amo-dijo él mientras le besaba la frente y la acomodaba bien para abrazarla y que durmieran tranquilos- todo esto lo hiciste por mi Kagome y te lo voy a agradecer por el resto de la vida, te voy a hacer feliz mi Kagome. Pero a la vez se acordó de que ya completo un ritual "_**demostración de amor entre ambos" **_sonrió, la verdad es que estaba tan ensimismado para acordarse de los rituales, solo le faltaba un último ritual y con gusto iba a hacerlo ya que estaba completamente loco y enamorado de Kagome- mientras se quedaba dormido abrazándola.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Lo siento perdónenme es que tuve problemas con el internet (no me andaba bien) tuve muchas dificultades pero por fin me vinieron y arreglaron el dispositivo de internet así que no habrá ningún problema, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo es mi primer lemon así que por favor sean honestos conmigo y denme su opinión al respecto. Los estaré esperando con ansias. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Mi prometido

**Capitulo 11**

Estaba despierto desde hace horas contemplándola mientras ella dormía, era el hombre o más bien Dios más feliz del mundo, sonrió. Vio como ella empezaba a moverse se levanto de el escritorio de ella y fue a la cama. Ella empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, le sonrió y le beso los labios dulcemente.

-buenos días hermosa-sonrió cuando estaba con ella sonreí muy a menudo , a ella se le tiñeron las mejillas y le acaricio la mejilla.

-buenos… días-dijo ella al fin devolviéndole la sonrisa con verguenza.

-ya te puse el agua para que te bañes así que solo vístete que vamos a salir hermosa… te tengo una sorpresa preparada-dijo el dulcemente mientras le daba un beso corto y salía apresuradamente de la habitación dejándola. No podía aguantar estar tanto tiempo cerca de ella ya que sentía que la podía comer como un lobo hambriento, sabía que si la tomaba ahora a ella le seguiría molestando ya que no estaba acostumbrada así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue prepararle el baño para que se sintiera mejor. Se la imagino desnuda bañándose como el agua resbalaba por su hermosa piel, desearía estar en el lugar del agua para resbalar por todo su cuerpo, sintió como su miembro ya estaba despertando.

-mierda-era un pervertido y lo admitía, pero con una mujer tan hermosa como Kagome quien no estaría así, decidió ir a ver la tele, no se iba bañar ya que se había bañado antes pero ¿no estaría mal otro baño verdad? Pensó mientras volvía su vista a su miembro ya despierto y listo para la acción , suspiro y se metió en el baño de la habitación del padre de Kagome, se acordó de que solo le faltaba poco días antes que la familia regresara curvo sus labios de un lado y luego pensó en la mejor manera de preguntarle formalmente matrimonio ya que ella se merecía el trato de una princesa y con la bendición de sus padres presentes sería la mejor forma de pedirle la mano aunque ellos ya estaba comprometidos de todos modos él lo iba hacer por la felicidad de SU Kagome aunque sonara posesivo ella era la única culpable de causarle estos sentimiento y acciones nuevas que el nunca había experimentado. Se metió al baño y abrió la llave para que salga el agua fría y caiga sobre su cuerpo que estaba ya deseoso para una "batalla" hiso una mueca burlona para si mismo , esto era demasiado para un Dios como el, pero después le pasaría factura a su prometida por lo que le pasaba y se lo haría de una manera, sintió otro tiron que provenía de su miembro.

-mierda… Kagome… no tienes ni idea de lo que me haces aun sin que te vea o te sienta cerca.

/

Kagome salió del baño con una toalla cubriéndole, fue a su armario agarro un conjunto de ropa interior blanca con rayas color verde agua, luego agarro un short azul de jeans y una musculosa roja que le ajustaba al cuerpo. Cuando se termino de vestir se miro al espejo se puso brillo labial y un poco de rímel en los ojos se dejo el pelo suelto agarro su cartera y puso dentro esta un gancho para el cabello, dinero, un pequeño espejo y caramelos de menta (nunca tiene que faltar la menta jeje).

Empezó a bajar las escaleras y lo encontró a Inuyasha con el pelo húmedo mirando la tele, pero cuando su presencia capto su atención y más cuando sintió su mirada que la miraba se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo, siguió bajando el se levanto para estar a su lado le agarro la mano y se la beso lentamente luego la miro a los ojos.

-luces preciosa Kagome-ella le sonrió y lo miro también el estaba guapísimo no podía negarlo tenía unos pantalones negros de jeans y una remera blanca con letras negras.

- tú también-dijo con un deje de vergüenza él le acaricio la mejilla y luego los labios con uno de sus dedos.

Se acerco para empezar a rosar sus labios con los de ella.

-no… tu eres la más hermosa, guapa, preciosa y solo vos haces que sonría todo el tiempo y tenga la obsesión todo el tiempo de besarte hasta hacerte desmayar de lo apasionado en los besos que solo a vos te doy, eres la única que tiene mi corazón-la beso profundamente y cuando termino el beso le agarro la mano y la llevo afuera del templo, se aseguro de cerrar la puerta y empezaron a bajar.

El ya tenía todo planeado iba a aprovechar el máximo y también la iba a hacer feliz, le encantaba cuando sus hermosos ojos marrones brillaban o cuando ella sonreía era la cosa más bella del mundo y se dio cuenta de que ella era la única capaz de hacerle sentir nuevos sentimientos , el era un experto en las relaciones de hombre mujer pero cuando se trataba de amor él no tenía experiencia, aunque él había vivido muchos más años que ella y nunca se había enamorado, hasta que ella se metió de a poco en su corazón. Cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras en la dirigió al costado de la escalera, le abrió la puerta de su auto y luego él se subió y empezó a manejar.

Se dio cuenta de que no habían hablado en todo el trayecto la miro.

Ella en cambio estaba muy nerviosa sabía que Inuyasha iba a sacar el tema de lo que hicieron a la noche, si él le preguntaría su mente quedaría en blanco, así que estaba rezando en silencio a los dioses para que la escuchen, pero luego recapacito de lo que dijo ya que él era un Dios. Escucho como el carraspeaba la vos el semáforo estaba en rojo y se dio cuenta que no le apresto atención ya que estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos.

-tu… ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te levantaste?-dijo él con un tono que no supo reconocer hasta que el la miro a los ojos y vio que él estaba preocupado, se sonrojo furiosamente cuando se dio cuenta del significado de la pregunta.

-yo… etto… solo sentí una breve…molestia nada más.

-perdón debí haber sido más gentil… lo siento Kagome-dijo él mientras que bajaba la cabeza. Me sentía muy feliz ya que él se preocupaba.

-no… no te preocupes lo importante es que estoy bien-el me miro y luego me acerco agarrándome con una de sus manos mi nuca y acercándome a él. Me beso yo lo solté ya que los autos de atrás estaban tocando sus bocinas.

El me sonrió y puso en marcha el auto al lugar donde él me quería llevar.

/

Vi como se detenía el auto en un restaurante que daba como paisaje el mar, no podía creer que estuviéramos en un lugar tan lujoso y hermoso como ese.

-inuyasha… esto es… hermoso-lo mire a los ojos.

-esto no es ni la mitad de hermoso de lo que tú eres MI KAGOME-el me abrazo – eres la única dueña de mi corazón y la única de la cual estoy loco de amor y admiración-me beso las mejilla y luego mis labios-te amo más de lo que imaginas y todo el tiempo te lo voy a repetir hasta que me quede sin aliento- volvió a besarme pero con una pasión que ya conocía.

Nos separamos después de ese beso apasionado que el solo podía dar y luego me tomo de la mano y me guio a la entrada del restaurante que se llamaba La Pase del Palato(la paz del paladar) se notaba por el nombre que era italiano , me era raro de que un restaurante estaría cerca del mar , pero al entrar a este me asombre de que por dentro era más hermoso que por fuera vi muchas personas ,cuando termine de admirar las hermosas decoraciones del restaurante me di cuenta que Inuyasha me llevaba para una mesa que daba al mar con un gran ventanal abierto como para que saliéramos afuera admirar el mar.

Le agradecí con un beso en la mejilla, ya que él se tomo el tiempo de elegir la comida por mí. Terminamos de comer y nos pregunto un mozo si queríamos una bebida Inuyasha pidió un tequila cuando se volteo para ofrecerme una copa yo negué.

-no tomo.

-solo es un trago…-me dio la copa-toma solo un poco… no lo tomes todo de un trago-yo asentí y lleve la copa a mi boca bebí de esta solo dos tragos y me pareció refrescante pero cuando paso por mi garganta sentí como me quemaba. Vi como el se reía de mí y me ofrecía un poco de agua de otra copa.

-no te rías tonto…-me levante de la mesa y me dirigí al gran ventanal que tenía un pequeño espacio para salir afuera. Me quede maravillada, era tan hermosa la vista que pensé que era un sueño todo lo que veía.

-esto es hermoso….

-no tanto como vos….-sentí como él me abrazaba y sonreí, era tan reconfortante estar en los brazos de él, pero luego me acorde del incidente del tequila y me aleje de sus brazos pero cuando lo hice sentí frio pero a mí no me importaría ya que él se había burlado de mi y había herido mi orgullo.

-Kagome… ¿todavía estas enojada?-me pregunto con un tinte burlón, lo mire y planee hacerle una venganza.

-SI, y vos no vas a volver a tocarme, tampoco quiero verte… creo que será mejor que empiece una relación con Houyo- sonreí en mi interior.

-que ni se te ocurra hacer eso porque te secuestro y te mantengo internada en una habitación y que no puedas ver al estúpido ese-gruño con furia.

- tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo-desee no haber dicho eso ya que él me acorralo y puso su cara más intimidante y posesiva de la cual hubiera visto.

-Yo soy tu prometido, tu hombre tu novio y tu eres únicamente mía y no permitiré de que ningún idiota te tenga por que mataría al osado que intente reclamarte-me empecé a reír en su cara el puso una cara de no saber lo que pasaba lo abrase.

-ya sé que soy solamente tuya y tu eres solamente mío… solo estaba bromeando y para que lo sepas jamás te cambiaria por otro tu eres el único que tiene mi corazón Inuyasha-le di un corto beso en los labios.

-no digas tonterías como esas Kagome… hay que regresar a casa ya está oscureciendo.

- sí.

/

-Bueno creo que es hora de ir a dormir-dijo Inuyasha con un tono seductor en mi oreja cuando estábamos en la entrada de la casa. Yo me sonroje por su propuesta indirecta.

-_**creo que deberás esperar unos minutos más querido amigo, ya que no puedes dejar de lado a un hermano que te visita ¿no?-**_nos volteamos y vi a un hombre con una vestimenta un poco rara que sonreía amablemente-_**tanto tiempo sin verte Inuyasha.**_

_**-**_tu maldito siempre apareces cuando no te llaman

_**-por tus modales creo que no vas a cambiar querido primo.**_

_**-**_cierra la boca idiota.

-Inuyasha ¿Quien es?

-bueno el es mi primo…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Jeje hola tarde bastante en subir el capitulo pero logre subirlo. Espero que les haya gustado y les dejo el suspenso para el próximo capítulo. Les agradesco a todos por sus comentarios y pronto verán que mas personajes se van a ir sumando a medida que siga subiendo los capítulos , espero sus comentarios con ansias.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Mi prometido

**Capitulo 12**

Nunca pensé estar en una situación tan tensa, supongo que era porque el individuo que estaba al frente mío tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e Inuyasha me estaba agarrando de la cintura muy pegada a él y gruñía. Sentí como una gota resbalaba de mi sien, esto era absurdo todavía me sigo acordando de lo que sucedió.

Flash Back

_-Bueno creo que es hora de ir a dormir-dijo Inuyasha con un tono seductor en mi oreja cuando estábamos en la entrada de la casa. Yo me sonroje por su propuesta indirecta._

_-__**creo que deberás esperar unos minutos más querido amigo, ya que no puedes dejar de lado a un hermano que te visita ¿no?-**__nos volteamos y vi a un hombre con una vestimenta un poco rara que sonreía amablemente-__**tanto tiempo sin verte Inuyasha.**_

_**-**__tu maldito siempre apareces cuando no te llaman_

_**-por tus modales creo que no vas a cambiar querido primo.**_

_**-**__cierra la boca idiota._

_-Inuyasha ¿Quien es?_

_-bueno el es mi primo…_

_-o mucho gusto-intente saludarlo pero Inuyasha me detuvo y con un rápido movimiento yo ya estaba detrás de él, como si intentara protegerme._

_-que es lo que haces aquí idiota._

_-calma Inuyasha, solo vengo a conocer a tu prometida y a ver como andabas._

_-te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no vendrías por esa simple escusa._

_-veo que los años hicieron de ti una persona razonable querido Inuyasha._

_-tu maldito-vi como Inuyasha levantaba la mano para pegarle así que decidí intervenir._

_-por qué no pasa a tomar una tasa de té-dije con voz torpe y apresurada._

_-seria un placer hermosa doncella-dijo él en tono galán, sentí el aura maligna de Inuyasha detrás mío así que fui hasta él y le di un rápido beso mientras que le agarraba la mano._

_-por aquí idiota-dijo Inuyasha un poco feliz por el beso_

_Mientras que entrabamos a la casa nos siguió el primo de Inuyasha y entramos. Por lo menos había logrado que no se pelearan, porque una de las tantas cosas que me enseño mi abuelo era que la familia siempre tenía que ser unida y no pelearse entre ella._

_End flash back_

-me vas a decir que es lo que haces aquí-dijo Inuyasha con un semblante muy serio y siniestro que me hizo atragantarme con el té que estaba tomando. Luego mire al visitante y lo veía que tomaba el té tranquilo sin ningún tipo de temor por la mirada tenebrosa de Inuyasha.

-bueno mi querido Inuyasha estoy solicitando de tu ayuda –dijo él mientras dejaba la tasa de té en la mesa y miraba a Inuyasha.

-¿y qué es lo que necesitas?

-bueno lo que pasa es que no sé como acercarme a mi prometida.

-¿no puedes solo decirle que ella está comprometida con vos y listo?

-no es tan fácil como tú piensas primo.

-Miroku en todo los años que te conozco ninguna mujer te puso tan nervioso o torpe, creo que la última es la apropiada para definir tu situación.

-te vuelvo a decir que es complicado, ELLA es diferente.

-no te pienso ayudar en algo tan estúpido.

-por favor Inuyasha somos familia tienes que ayudarme-dijo Miroku con lagrimas en los ojos.

-emm yo puedo ayudarte joven Miroku, si no le importa recibir mi ayuda-dije

-Kagome tu no entiendes él.

- sería un gran placer que me ayudara señorita Kagome, venga le contare como es mi prometida-dijo Miroku agarrándome la mano pero siento un tirón y me golpeo contra el pecho de Inuyasha lo miro y lo escucho gruñir.

-para dejarte las cosas bien claras Miroku Kagome ES MIA y no voy a dejar que la toques tan a la ligera.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha no tienes ningún motivo para estar celoso ya que se bien que es tu mujer-dijo con normalidad, yo sentí como se me calentaba toda la cara-jeje supongo que lo habrán hecho ¿no? , Supongo que si ya que la señorita Kagome tiene la cara roja y también me lo confirma tu cara.

-¡Cállate pervertido!-grito Inuyasha yo de mientras aproveche a verle la cara a este y Miroku tenía razón Inu estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-bueno… dejando de lado ese tema te voy a describir a mi hermosa prometida señorita Kagome-dijo Miroku mientras ponía un semblante entre soñador y serio-ella es la primera mujer de la cual me enamore solo por verla por foto y la primera en cautivarme, ella es muy fuerte pero es frágil como una flor en pleno invierno, no sé cómo pero lo único que sé es que la amo.

-Oh y ¿cómo se llama?

-Sango Taijiya-dijo alegremente él.

-etto… de casualidad ¿va al colegio shikon no Tama?

-mmm si ya que lo mencionas ella va a ese colegio, además es muy buena en los deportes. También tiene un hermano llamado Kohaku creo que el recién entro a secundaria.

-ay dios, no me lo puedo creer tu prometida es mi mejor amiga.

-Oh… ¿de enserio? Esto se le llama casualidades de la vida, esto es estupendo ahora tengo más chances de conquistar a mi prometida.

-para mí que tu viniste a propósito ya que sabias que Kagome la conocía-bufo Inuyasha por lo bajo yo ya me había dado cuenta así que le había seguido la corriente.

-pero si vas a conquistar a Sango tendrás que darle una buena impresión ya que ella no es muy fácil por decirlo así. Ok te voy ayudar pero tendrás que contarme algunas cosas tuyas para así veo que es lo que más vas a sacar a relucir ante ella-dije muy convencida y feliz.

-gracias gracias y mil gracias señorita Kagome-dijo él con una sonrisa radiante.

-bueno Miroku tengo una pregunta ¿por qué tiene vestimenta de monje?-le pregunte con curiosidad.

-bueno la cosa es que… mmm…

-yo te lo puedo explicar Kagome-dijo Inuyasha con cara triunfante-la cosa es que mi tío es decir el padre de Miroku mando a este pobre infeliz a un templo de monjes a los 12 años, ya que cierta persona tiene un problema en las manos que al parecer tienen personalidad o vida según lo que este pervertido dice, por eso lo mando a un templo de monjes para ver si se podía ir sus "mañas".

-etto… no puedo decir nada… es una maldición… yo tengo la necesidad –tartamudeaba Miroku.

-¿Qué clases de mañas?-la verdad es que no había entendido mucho así que mejor me quitaba la duda.

-sus manos siempre que está cerca de una mujer hermosa estas cobran vida y manosean a la pobre inocente.

-entonces es verdad lo que dijo Inu. La verdad es que no me lo esperaba supongo que es una cualidad que tienes verdad-dije pero la verdad era que ni yo me creía lo que acababa de decir. Sentí como una gota me caía de la sien-pero si te controlas frente a Sango creo que vas a lograr conquistarla… una de las ventajas que tienes es que ella no le interesa ningún chico del colegio o del barrio.

-¿tú crees que será posible señorita Kagome?-dijo él con voz de suplica mientras me agarraba las manos. Inuyasha al ver esto me tironeo para atrás y me abrazo fuertemente casi dejándome sin aire.

-te dije que no toques a MI mujer-dijo Inu remarcando el mí, sentí otra gota en la sien esto en verdad era repetitivo.

-lo siento no fue mi intención tocar a tu mujer te prometo no volver a tocarla.

-Keh más te vale que cumplas con lo que dijiste maldito monje pervertido.

-etto… ¿Inu podemos ir a dormir ya que esta anocheciendo?-pregunte una de las razones por la cual sugerí eso era para calmar la notable ira de Inu y la otra era porque tenía mucho sueño.

-bueno… pero tú te vas-dijo Inuyasha señalando a Miroku.

-pero… pero primo es que la verdad mi padre me corrió de casa y no tengo donde pasar la noche, así que por qué no me dejas quedarme en tu casa por un tiempo hasta que logre entrar en contacto con mi queridísima y hermosísima prometida-lo dijo con ojos de cachorro, no pude evitar reírme ya que esto era muy diferente a lo que cualquier persona habría pensado de los dioses, esto era como una guerra entre dos niños por un caramelo o por un juguete.

-etto… joven Miroku ya que mi familia no ha vuelto todavía, mientras tanto puede quedarse en la pieza de mis padres o en la de mi hermano.

-OH en verdad tu eres como un ángel, si no fueras la mujer de mi primo y yo no tuviera a Sango la desposaría ya que su luz es tan brillante que ni la misma diosa Afrodita no podrá contra su belleza.

-Miroku…-dijo Inu en forma de advertencia.

-solo estoy alagando a la señorita Kagome no tienes por qué sentirte celoso, por lo que bien veo ya has pasado el segundo ritual-yo me puse seguramente bordo ya que había entendido a que se refería.

-¡Cállate Miroku!-grito Inuyasha igual de rojo que yo.

Miroku sonrió y luego me pidió las indicaciones de donde estaba cada cosa en la casa, yo con un poco de vergüenza todavía por lo mencionado anteriormente por este. Inuyasha no se alejaba ni un milímetro de mi, cabe decir que estaba pegado a mí en todo el sentido de la palabra cuando el "Pervertido de Miroku" como Inuyasha lo apodo decidió quedarse en la pieza de mi hermano Sota, Inuyasha y yo nos dirigimos a mi pieza mi mente se puso en marcha ya que sabía que iba a pasar si Inu se quedaba en mi pieza y mi maldita mente o subconsciente no paraba de molestarme, tenía un problema con mi propia mente

- _**"deja de hacerte la difícil Kagome**_"_**-me dijo mi mente burlona tratando de hacerme la vida imposible.**_

-_**no me hago la difícil, es solo que… que…-me respondí a mi misma**_

_**-"ves, yo tengo razón así que chica pervertida ve por tu hombre y tírate enzima de él como la hembra que sos"**_

_**-puede que tengas razón pero… es que…**_

_**-"siempre con los peros, dios mujer si ese hombre te eligió a vos es porque te ama y además puedes ver en sus ojos que él te desea como un perro en celo"**_

-está bien voy a hacerlo-dije pero no me di cuenta de que lo dije en vos alta.

-que es lo que vas a hacer Kagome-me pregunto Inu. Yo de inmediato me puse colorada, el de inmediato entendió cambio su cara de novio enamorado y cursi, a la peor cara de pervertido.

-OH… ¿amor por qué no entramos a la habitación?-me pregunto él, yo creo que no podre aguantar lo que suceda hoy a la noche.

-etto… mmm… yo…Inu…

-¿qué es lo que pasa Kag? ¿Acaso no puedes responder por que tienes vergüenza o es que estas muy ansiosa que te quedaste muda?

-la verdad no entiendo mucho porque la señorita Kagome esta colorada y porque estas preguntando ese tipos de preguntas primo me podrían invitarme a la conversación-pregunto muestro invitado de honor, yo estaba tan agradecida con el que casi me pongo a llorar.

**Continuara…**

**Perdón por la tardanza tenía muchas evaluaciones y estuve a full estudiando pero logre subir el capi y estoy muy contenta por esto, agradezco todos sus comentarios y a los que empezaron a leer la historia hace poco. Espero que les haya gustado y tratare de subir pronto el próximo capítulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

Mi prometido

**Capitulo 13**

Mire a mi salvador con tanta admiración que él me sonrió y me guiño el ojo, para mí eso significaba solo una cosa él me iba salvar de esta incómoda situación.

-¿puedo unirme en su "juego"?- me quede tan decepcionada y tan anonada por lo que había dicho entonces entendí a que se refería con su sonrisa y guiño Él quería… bueno eso… lo que cualquier persona que está en todos sus cabales no haría.

-¡maldito pervertido metete en tus cosas, no molestes además no insinúes una cosa tan… tan horrible y ni imaginable!-grito Inuyasha, ya veo que la única tonta en toda esta historia era yo y que él desde el principio había en entendido a la perfección y yo solo pude pensar el que era un buen "caballero" y que iba a rescatarme del dragón que solo quería "comerme". Creo que tengo que aprender a no ser tan ingenua.

-no sé lo que habrás entendido querido Inuyasha pero yo no soy esa clase de hombre que va proponiendo esa clase de cosas con solo ver a las personas, me ofendes en verdad primo pensé que me conocías lo bastante para no creer esas clases de injurias sobre mi persona-dijo calmadamente, pero ya aprendí mi lección a una persona no se le puede juzgar solo por su fachada.

-claro ya que eres un monje solo finges ser alguien decentes solo cuando hay otras personas, pero se te descubre muy rápido tu fachada Miroku, y hasta Kagome se dio cuenta de eso, solo cuando ves una manera de acercarte a una mujer decides hacerte el galán solo para que estas solo te habrá sus…-pero rápidamente Miroku cubrió su boca con una de sus manos.

-no me trates como si fuera un mujeriego, en verdad me ofendes yo solo soy un humilde servidor de Buda-vi rápidamente como el esquivaba un golpe de puños de Inuyasha, solo basto solo correr su cara y retrocedió.

-mas bien que empieces a correr y te vayas rápido a la habitación que te dimos sino te golpeare – hiso crujir los huesos de su mano vi como Miroku temblaba-hasta que tu cara este deforme.

-no hay por qué recurrir a la violencia.

-Miroku… 1… 2… 3…4…

-en verdad no es para que te enojes tanto Inuyasha.

-5…6…

-está bien entendí, nos vemos mañana señorita Kagome- y salió como el alma que se lleva el diablo, yo solo me reí por este hecho tan absurdo.

-¿y tú de qué te ríes? A mí solo me da vergüenza ajena tener a alguien como él en mi familia.

-es solo que me parece divertida toda esta situación con tu primo y yo solo me sentiría feliz de que el no es cuenda lo que en verdad es, más bien estaría orgullosa-dije sabiamente, pero analizando bien la situación no me gustaría que Sota sea un pervertido.

-no sabes ni lo que dices Kagome- el se acerco y me acorralo contra la puerta de mi habitación- y ya que hablamos de este tema, creo que nosotros estábamos en algo antes de ser interrumpidos.

-Inu… yo creo que todavía… etto.

-¿Qué?-dijo el acercando su rostro al mío, yo solo me sonroje no sé cuantas veces me sonrojo al lado de este Dios pero él es tan… hermoso, el es perfecto y creo que ninguna mujer se pueda resistir a sus encantos. Sentí su respiración tan cerca de la mía que me era difícil decir cualquier frase o palabra coherente.

-siento interrumpir primo pero ¿Donde está el baño?

-¡MALDITO TE VOY A MATAR!-grito Inuyasha, suspire agradecí a él entrometido de Miroku por aparecer justo en el momento más… mmm… ni sé como describir la situación en la que estaba, creo que la mejor definición seria "la pobre oveja que va a ser comida por el lobo más sexy" sip, esa era la mejor definición o más bien mas allegada a la situación. Salí de mis pensamientos.

-¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO VOY A DEJARTE SIN TU MALDITA HERENCIA!

-¡PERO NO FUE APROPOSITO!–gritaba Miroku corriendo de Inuyasha que estaba por alcanzarlo, por suerte este encontró el baño y se metió en este.

-¡MALDITO NO TE ESCUENDAS, SAL Y PELEA COMO HOMBRE, SAL LIVIDINOSO TE VOY A DEMOSTRAR A NO ENTROMETERTE EN LOS ASUNTOS DE LOS DEMAS! – sentí una gota en mi sien por la situación poco adulta pero de mientras aproveche la oportunidad para meterme en mi habitación y cerré con llave. Bien por hoy me salve del "acoso" pero súper aceptado por mi yo mala y mi yo buena se relajo.

**-Kagome te perdiste tu oportunidad de estar con ese bombonaso de novio o prometido que tienes-** me hablo mi yo mala

-es que yo… me sentía un poco incomoda ya que soy principiante en todo este asunto de tener novio-respondí

_**-yo creo que estuviste bien Kagome-chan, no deberías forzarla a que haga cosas que tiene vergüenza y que no puede hacer-**_ dijo mi yo buena.

-**puede ser pero ¿Si él se deja de fijar en ella? Que hará, cualquier mujer se le entregaría o quisiera estar en el lugar de ella , por ejemplo Kikyo ella es capaz de todo por querer llamar la atención de un adonis como Inu-kun-**dijo sabiamente mi yo malvada, me puse a pensar en las probabilidades de que Inu callera en las trampas o más bien telarañas de Kikyo , el aunque no lo pareciera era muy tonto en el sentido de que una compañera del instituto nunca iba a querer seducir al novio de su "amiga", y yo detestaba la idea de que la muy maldita solo le dirija la palabra a MI novio. Bien admito que soy muy celosa, hasta ahora nunca me había sucedido nada parecido.

-_**ok yo tampoco estoy muy contenta con que Kikyo se pase de lista con Inu-kun, así que solo por esta vez voy a apoyar a KD **_(me refiero a la Kagome diablita jeje) _**así que tienes que dar lo mejor de vos Kagome-chan- **_dijo mi yo buena.

-bien la decisión está tomada mañana voy a comenzar el plan "seduce a Inu".

-**pero por que mañana, cuando puedes comenzar ahora-**dijo mi parte mala levantando las cejas como una pervertida yo me sonroje.

-_**dios sí que no entiendes nada, Kagome-chan tiene vergüenza pero con una buena siesta todo temor se va, así que solo déjala por ahora, además no tiene ningún plan en mente, nosotras la ayudaremos a ingeniar ese magnífico plan mientras ella duerme.**_

-bueno gracias chicas sin ustedes no podría sacar mis dudas-dije con emoción.

-**tranquila vos sos la que nos das conciencia propia, dejando de lado tendrías que ir a dormir para poder prepararte temprano mañana y estar bien preparada.**

**-**ok, de todos modos gracias- me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama, rápidamente sentí como caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

/

-mmm… que bien dormí…- estire mis brazos pero sentí como a mitad de camino tocaba algo duro - ¿eh?- abro mis ojos- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-¿QUE PASA KAGOME?_**-**_ escuche a Inuyasha del otro lado de la puerta.

-no es para tanto solo quería dormir cómodo-dijo Miroku que ya estaba en el piso por la patada que le di cuando grite.

-MISERABLE…-vi como Inu abrió mi puerta con una sola patada que dio.- ¡SAL DE LA HABITACION DE MI MUJER Y NO TE LE VUELVAS A ACERCAR!

-entiendo… si me disculpan- y vi una estela de polvo que se había producido por la huida que había hecho Miroku al escuchar la advertencia que dio.

-como… como es que el… ¿Cómo es que el entro a mi habitación si yo le puse seguro a la puerta?

-créeme el ha entrado en mas habitaciones de mujeres que lo crees, creo que ni con los años se le quita la maldita costumbre-dijo él con cierto tono de furia.

-y como es que él puede hacer eso… no tiene respeto por-pero me vi interrumpida.

-el lo aprendió de Sesshomaru, aunque no lo creas mi hermano antes de ser un pollerudo el era peor que Miroku. Por suerte mi padre lo comprometió con mi cuñada por eso respeto mucho a Rin ya que es la única que puede frenar a Sesshomaru.

-Ah… ji ji-me reí como una chiquilla.

-¿porque te ríes que es lo que te parece gracioso?-dijo con un deje de molestia.

-no es algo para que te enojes Inu, lo que pasa es que, ya se algo más de ti y de tu familia. Es el por qué de que Miroku sea tan pervertido y el por qué de tu respeto por Rin- dije con una sonrisa, el se acerco a mí y me dio un beso tierno en los labios.

-a veces me sorprende por las cosas que te hacen felices, me gustas que seas así- yo me sonroje por lo tierno que había dicho.

-te quiero- esta vez me acerque a él y lo bese, aunque al principio fue torpe él lo profundizo cuando agarro mi nuca y me acerco mas a él.

-yo también pequeña- me quede abrazada a él hasta que el me dejo en la cama, yo lo agarre del borde de su camisa para que no se fuera, no se por qué lo hice pero no quería que él se valla- voy a preparar el desayuno para los dos- se volvió hasta mí y me beso otra vez.

-bien pero yo bajo no seas un loco como para traer la comida hasta acá por que tengo miedo de que te caigas por las escaleras.

-Pero quería que sea algo romántico, y no soy tan idiota como para caerme por las escaleras, y mucho menos me lastimaría por caerme.

-igual no quiero, deja solo por hoy mañana lo pondrás en práctica ¿dale?-le dije con mi mejor cara de corderito.

-bueno está bien pero mañana lo voy a empezar a hacer.

-ok – cuando escuche que el bajaba por las escaleras, me apresure a agarrar el teléfono y empecé a marcar un numero.

-hola… ¿Cómo estás?... yo bien, jejeje si necesito ese favor… claro si lo que habíamos hablado el otro día. Gracias. Dale dentro de dos horas paso por el supermercado y te veo. Ok gracias Chau, te quiero.

-bien listo solo me falta.

-KAGOME, YA ESTA BAJA.

-SI YA VOY-respondí al grito de Inu.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bien espero que les guste me atrase y lo siento tengo tantos parciales que no puedo evitar tardar en subir y escribir los capítulos. Agradezco a todos los comentarios que dejan que me alientan a seguir la historia. Bueno espero poder actualizar dentro de poco.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Mi prometido

**Capitulo 14**

-Inu tengo que ir a comprar para la comida, en un rato vuelvo.

-bueno… pero antes- se acerco y me dio un beso- ahora así, te puedes ir.

Yo solo atine a sonreírle y él me la devolvió. Cuando vi que estaba lo bastante lejos del templo, apure mi paso, y fui a la librería, en la cual había quedado. Espere un rato y luego escuche que decían mi nombre, y me acerque.

-¿Kagome sabes lo que estás haciendo? Puede ser muy peligroso, además meterte con un Dios como Inuyasha es algo… bueno tú ya sabes- me dijo preocupada.

-si lo sé, pero es algo que ya decidí… y no soy una persona que me tiro para atrás con lo que me propongo.

-está bien, acá están las cosas que me pediste y te di un libro para que lo leas, es corto solo tiene doscientas paginas como se que sos rápida para leer te lo doy. Cualquier cosa me llamas, o para consultar ¿dale?

- si no te preocupes voy a estar bien, además no es algo por lo que me voy a morir por hacer ¿no?-dije riéndome burlonamente.

-la verdad es que no sé de donde sacas estas ideas tan descabellada.

-no es para tanto Rin.

-bueno está bien, pero después no me vengas con que no te advertí.

-si si. Bueno voy a comprar rápido porque no puedo tardar tanto o sino Inu se va a dar cuenta. Chau- la salude con un beso en la mejilla mientras corría para ir rápido al supermercado.

/

-uff… llegue… no sé cómo pero lo logre, bueno es hora de que empiece mi plan- me dije a mi misma mientras las palabras se la llevaban el viento y sonreía mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras del templo.

-¡Kagome!… te tardaste bastante, ¿qué tanto tenias que comprar?-dijo mientras empezaba a agarrar las bolsas de compra, hasta que me di cuenta del "paquete" que me había dado Rin.

-¡no puedes ver!-le grite mientras él me miro sorprendido, luego el cambio a su cara de enfadado.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo?!-me frito enfadado y yo le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-es que si ves lo que compre no va a ser una sorpresa la comida que te voy a cocinar.

- porque no me lo dijiste antes tonta, además me gritaste en el oído y casi me quedo sordo por tu culpa… además no importa lo que cocines todas las cosas que preparas para mí son especiales y siempre lo van a ser- dijo él mientras volteaba la cara ya que tenía un gran sonrojo en el rostro. Sonreí nunca el me había mostrado esa expresión en su rostro, el era tan tierno.

Deje las bolsas en el piso y me acerque por detrás de él y lo abrace.

-te amo Inuyasha-mientras me ponía de puntitas y le lograba dar un beso en el cachete. El agarro mis manos y las entrelazo con las de él.

-yo también Kagome, más de lo que piensas- estuvimos así un rato, hasta que escuche como alguien bajaba por las escaleras.

-yo también quiero un abrazo señorita Kagome.

-monje Miroku… buenos días.

-preferiría que me llames Miroku ya que casi somos como familiares-dijo él mientras levantaba las cejas una y otra vez. Yo tenía ganas de reírme y también de llorar, no sabía cómo definir mi estado de ánimo, llorar por el mal momento que fue interrumpido por Miroku, o reír por la insinuación de este.

-Miroku … - ya Inu lo tenía noqueado y lo cargaba como una bolsa de papa a Miroku mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras- Kagome empieza a preparar la comida- se sonrojo cuando dijo esto.

-si- le dije mientras le daba mi más sincera sonrisa.

-yo… bueno… le voy a preparar las maletas para que se vaya a algún hotel para así podamos estar solos y para que nadie nos interrumpa – y termino por desaparecer por el pasillo del primer piso.

Bien Inu se había hecho cargo de que Miroku se valla de la casa, aunque no hubiera sido nada fácil convencer a ese monje pervertido para que nos dejara el día libre. Aunque hubiera sido más divertido lo que Rin me dio para adormecer a Miroku y mas las sogas por las dudas de que no dudara tanto la poción (jeje ya me imagine a Miroku atado como una vaca =D).

Bien cuando Inu me dijo que le había alquilado un hotel para que se fuera por una semana me puse contenta. Me despedí de Miroku y volví a la cocina.

-Kagome voy a ver una peli arriba en el cuarto de Sota, avísame cuando este todo listo.

-ok.

Empecé a bajar las persianas y cerrar todas las cortinas dejando así la casa en penumbras, puse la mesa y puse un sendero de velas que iban hasta el living donde ya tenía las palomitas. Tarde un rato mas para preparar los platos y los postres ya estaban enfriándose en la heladera. Listo subí despacio a mi pieza cerré la puerta con cerrojo y me puse la ropa que me había prestado Rin. Cuando termine de acomodarme el pelo y maquillarme, me mire en el espejo y me di una vuelta sobre mi misma, el atuendo consistía en un straples blanco con unos jardineros negros apretados que le pedí a Rin que me lo cortara como un mini short, tenía la mitad del pelo recogido y los ojos delineados con negro y un poco de sombra del mismo color, me puse el perfume que me había dado Rin que tenía una fragancia a jazmín.

Volví abajo y grite el nombre de Inuyasha, escuche como el abrió la puerta y empezaba a bajar las escalera.

-bienvenido espero que te guste la comida.

-mas bien me gustas vos.

-jeje… no digas eso – le respondí avergonzada por el cumplido ilícito que me había dicho.

**- kagome no es hora de que te comportes como una colegiala.**

- pero si sigo siendo una colegiala.

**-bueno es lo mismo, temes que ser más atrevida.**

-ok.

-bueno Inu toma asiento mientras yo te sirvo.

-En realidad el hombre tiene que esperar a que la mujer se siente.

-bueno pero esta vez va a ser la mujer que se siente ultima, mi cena mis reglas Inu-le guiñe el ojo y vi como el se reía.

Estuvimos charlando mientras comíamos animadamente, cosas como el estúpido Miroku y sus interrupciones o como seria la convivencia cuando regresaran mis padres. Fue algo muy animado, yo le dije a mi lindo dios que me esperara en living ya que tenía que levantar la mesa. El se ofreció a ayudarme pero yo me negué rotundamente a su ofrecimiento.

Cuando termine de levantar los platos y lavarlos, me puse por segunda vez el perfume que me había regalado Rin, el olor en mi cuello era más fuerte que antes, pero era lo que tenía que hacer para descubrir la "naturaleza" de Inu.

-bueno ya termine… ¿pongo la peli?-pregunte mientras me sentaba en el sillón con él y lo abrazaba por la cintura, mientras que en unas de mis manos tenía el control de DVD.

-¿eh?... si claro- lo note nervioso, puse para ver la peli y esta comenzó. Me acerque lo más posible a él para que le empezara a afectar la fragancia.

-Kagome… ¿que película vamos a ver?

-mmm, si mal no me acuerdo se llama "A tres metros sobre el cielo" me dijeron que es bastante recomendable por eso la compre.

-ah.

Cuando terminamos de verla me separe de él y saque el disco del DVD, luego de ponerlo en la caja de vuelta me senté al lado de él y apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de él.

-¿Y qué te pareció?-pregunte para sacar conversación.

-me hace… acordar a como nos llevamos al principio nosotros.

-Si tienes razón… es tan extraño que nos llevemos tan bien, y que seamos una pareja. Yo pensaba que eras un pervertido lindo pero aprovechador-me reí por lo pensamientos que tenia, cuando apenas lo había conocido.

-yo pensaba que eras la mujer más hermosa gruñona pero tierna y que serias solo mía ya que el destino me dijo que eras la mujer indicada para mi , y no me arrepiento de haberle hecho caso. Aunque el destino no nos quisiera unir yo iba a ser todo lo posible para estar con mi linda azabache que es bajita y gruñona, que su belleza me fascina y que se sonroja cada vez que le digo un cumplido. Y que la amo y que le seria fiel a ella hasta el último aliento, y que si ella no está en mi vida, yo me sentiría tan vacio que la vida no tendría sentido. Te amo mi amor y no espero la hora para desposarte y tomarte en mis brazos para siempre y nunca soltarte.

-Inu… Inuyasha yo te amo más que mi propia vida si tu no estarías hoy en la mía , no tendría un camino por el cual seguir, no podría experimentar todos estos sentimientos que tengo contigo, estaría estancada preguntándome si algún día conoceré el hombre perfecto, o si no podría besar unos labios tan cálidos que me hacen sentir tan única que con un solo rose me haga sentir que estoy en el cielo, no poder estar entre tus brazos que son tan reconfortantes que no me gustaría separarme de ellos, me sentiría tan desolada , tan triste, estaría tan vacía que no tendría vida, no me gustaría cambiar el destino que me unió a ti Inuyasha, te amo más que nada- me abalance a sus labios y los bese con ansias , las palabras que habíamos recitados los dos era la verdadera sinceridad de nuestros corazones y nunca me arrepentiría de habérselas dicho a mi querido dios pervertido.

Cuando vi que el tono del beso y las manos de Inuyasha me empezaban a ocasionar explosiones hormonales en todo mi cuerpo, me separe diciéndole que tenía otra sorpresa pero me tenía que dejar ir. Mire la hora eran las 7 de la tarde, todavía era bastante temprano, me volví a colocar el perfume y lleve dos potes uno con crema y el otro lleno de frutilla. No sé porque pero Inuyasha empezó a oler el aire me pareció un poco raro, puede que haya notado el olor del perfume pero eso era imposible.

-Kag… Kagome… tu hueles a…

-a te diste cuenta.

-Kagome aléjate de mí.

-¿eh?... pero ¿Por qué?

-por qué no te va gustar mi verdadera forma… por favor vete…

-no… me voy a quedar.

-Kagome- vi como Inuyasha se daba la vuelta y vi como se agarraba la cabeza y empezaba a gruñir como si fuera un animal.

-¿Inu?- le toque el hombro al principio me sorprendí pero para mí, una persona que estaba comprometida con un dios no me parecía algo raro su aspecto.

- Kagome te dije que te alejaras pero tú nunca me escuchas seguro que ahora me odias.

-Inu… ¿puedo tocarlas?

-¿eh?... no te da asco o repulsión, mira tengo colmillos también garras.

-eso no me asusta más bien eso es mas tu.

-pero te puedo lastimar, yo pierdo el control muy fácil con mi verdadera forma.

-pero a mí me gusta Inuyasha no importa como seas, siempre vas a ser el dios más sexy que pueda conocer.

-pero… no te asustan mis marcas, mis colmillos mis

-esto lo va ser más excitante que diga , pero me pareces el hombre más atrayente que he visto y me pones tan caliente que quiero que me hagas tuya ahora y que me hagas probar tu linda boca con esos colmillos que me hacen desearte que me hacen derretir.

-Kag… tú quieres… en verdad… tú.

-Si, yo te quiero ahora.

-antes que todo ¿ese perfume te lo dio Rin verdad?

-sip, pero eso no importa ahora te deseo, luego va a ver tiempo para explicaciones ¿no crees?-dije mientras me sentaba a ahorcadas sobre él, mientras le ofrecía mis labios.

-tienes razón… pasemos a la acción.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Jejeje subí muy pronto jejeje, le doy las gracias a Ludmila mi amiga que me ayudo a terminar el capitulo. Y bueno que decir ¿quieren lemon? O ¿no? Voy a someterlo a votación, muajaja, espero que les haya gustado y agradezco los comentarios del anterior capitulo.**_

_**Nos vemos**_


End file.
